


Motherless Child

by dangerouslytremendousperson



Series: Hard Way Home [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fertility Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslytremendousperson/pseuds/dangerouslytremendousperson
Summary: Set Post Curse (cannon divergence mid-season 3).  Waverly and Nicole are married and have decided to have a family of their own.  But first, they must face their own emotional baggage from their own less than ideal childhoods.  Also contains some Doc/Wynonna.  This a followup to my other work God Bless the Child, but you need not read that to follow this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to my other work God Bless the Child and is set shortly after that work's conclusion. That one focused more on Wynonna and her struggles to become a mother to a newly returned home Alice. This one as the summary said will focus on Nicole and Waverly. It will explore how their past shaped them and there will probably be appearances by Nicole's parents in later chapters. You certainly don't need to read the first work to follow this one. Please see the endnotes for a quick summary of what you need to know to completely understand this work without reading the prior one (it will contain spoilers for God Bless the Child). 
> 
> For those of you that did read God Bless the Child, I do know I said I wasn't sure when I would be posting this, but it was clawing on the inside of my skull so I let it out.
> 
> Thank you in advance to reading. I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
Sometimes I feel like a motherless child  
A long way from home, a long way from home

 

Nicole watched Waverly as the smaller woman stood in front of the window. Light softly filtered through her hair, making her look like the angel she was. Her back was to Nicole and Nicole knew she was trying to hide unshed tears in her eyes.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay,” Nicole said as she finished tucking her uniform top into her pants.

“I know,” Waverly said. 

“They said it could take a few tries.”

“I know,” Waverly repeated.

“It was only our second try,” Nicole continued.

Waverly cut her off, “I know, Nicole,” she snapped as she turned around, “I know what they told us.” She sighed and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be short with you…I’m just sad.”

Nicole’s heart broke. She loved Waverly more than anything, she never wanted to see her upset. Nicole was also sad herself, though she didn’t want to upset Waverly further by showing it.

“I know, Baby,” Nicole said gently as she walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

“I just really thought it was going to work this time, I had this feeling,” Waverly said softly.

“It’s going to work,” Nicole said as she placed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s forehead. For a few moments, the two women simply held each other. “I have an idea,” Nicole said as she stepped back from Waverly, “Why don’t you play hooky today and curl up with a book and a cup of tea?”

Waverly shook her head, “I have papers to go through at the historical society.”

“I think that those papers can wait a day, don’t you?” Nicole replied with a warm smile.

“And I’m supposed to drive Alice to school and pick her up,” Waverly continued.

“I will drive Alice to school, and I’m sure Doc can pick her up,” Nicole said.

Waverly didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Nicole replied, “Spend the day relaxing.”

“It’s not like I’m sick or anything.”

“You deserve a day to yourself, more than anyone. You do more than you should around here,” Nicole leaned down and kissed her wife softly, “Sheriff’s orders, you relax today,” she said with a wry smile as the kiss broke.

“Well, if it’s by order of the Sheriff,” Waverly giggled, “I guess I have to comply.”

“Yes, you do, or I’ll be forced to use my handcuffs,” Nicole said playfully.

“In that case, I might be bad and not listen,” Waverly said with a wink.

“Well, maybe even if you’re good, I’ll still use them,” Nicole said as she returned the wink. Waverly rocked up on her toes and kissed Nicole. Nicole broke the kiss after a moment and said, “I’d better get going, or I’ll be late,” she paused and then added, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Waverly said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Nicole knew it wasn’t entirely true, but she didn’t push it. She leaned back down and pressed a quick kiss to Waverly’s lips. She tilted her forehead against the younger woman’s and whispered, “I love you so much, Baby.”

“I love you too,” Waverly replied and then smiled, “Go, or you’ll be late.”

Nicole nodded and grabbed her stuff off the bed. She walked to the door of their bedroom but turned back one last time towards Waverly. Waverly had turned back to face the window, her arms wrapped around herself.

Nicole sighed and made her way downstairs. She wished more than anything that she could take away Waverly’s pain and just give her what she wanted…what they both wanted more than anything.

She walked into the kitchen and found Alice and Wynonna sitting at the table. Both were shoving large spoonfuls of sugary cereal into their mouths. Despite her blonde hair, no one could mistake Alice Earp as anyone but Wynonna’s daughter.

“’Morning, Aunt Nicole,” Alice said between chewing.

“Good morning, Sweetie,” Nicole said as she walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her niece’s head. She then went over and poured herself coffee.

“What no ‘good morning’ kiss for me?” Wynonna said sarcastically.

“Good morning, Wynonna,” Nicole said dryly. There was suddenly a loud bang from outside. “What the hell was that?” Nicole asked.

“Doc,” Wynonna said as if that explained everything.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s going to build a multiplication,” Alice said.

“Addition,” Wynonna corrected, “He thinks now that you guys are officially trying that he’s going to build an addition on to the homestead to give us more room. He’s staking out the foundation now.”

“You’re joking right?” Nicole said disbelievingly.

“Oh, how I wish I were,” Wynonna replied.

“What does Doc know about building…anything?”

“Somewhere slightly north of absolutely nothing.”

“Jesus,” Nicole muttered. She then turned to Alice, “Alice sweetie get your stuff, or we’re going to be late.”

“Aunt Waverly’s driving me,” Alice said.

“No, I’m going to drive you.”

“Can we do the siren?” The little girl asked excitedly.

“If you hurry,” Nicole replied with a smile. The girl grinned and hopped off the chair and ran out of the room to get her things.

“What’s wrong with Waves?” Wynonna asked.

“She doesn’t feel well,” Nicole replied with a shrug. Another bang came from outside. “He is aware that I’m the Sheriff, right? I can’t live in a house that’s not up to code.”

“You think it’s up to code, now?” Wynona asked sarcastically.

“I think it’s grandfathered in now…once he starts doing stuff…He’s going to need permits.”

“You can tell him. Apparently, I’m not supportive because I don’t think a guy born before the invention of indoor plumbing should be installing it, but whatever,” Wynonna said with a shrug.

Nicole sighed again. She needed to deal with Doc’s adventures in construction that morning like she needed another hole in her head. For the moment she decided to ignore it. “I know you have a case, but do you think Doc can pick up Alice from school?” She asked, changing the subject.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at Nicole. “What’s up with Waverly?”

“She just doesn’t feel great. I told her to spend the day relaxing,” Nicole explained, “Can you ask Doc if he can pick up Alice?” She asked again slightly exasperated.

“Doc!” Wynonna yelled.

“I could have done that,” Nicole said with a sigh.

Wynonna shrugged as if to say, “Then why didn’t you?”

The back door opened and Doc walked in. His ever-present hat was on his head, but he was dressed in only an undershirt and jeans.

“You bellowed, my love?” He said dryly as he walked over leaned down and gave Wynonna a quick peck.

“Can you get Alice from school?” Wynonna asked.

“I thought Waverly was going to fetch her today?”

“She doesn’t feel well,” Nicole repeated.

“I am supposed to do inventory with Nedley today,” he replied.

“Which means sitting around smoking and playing cards,” Wynonna said, “Wouldn’t want to let our daughter get in the way of that.”

“I will fetch Alice from school,” Doc said as he rolled his eyes at Wynonna.

“Thank you,” Nicole said as she put her coffee mug in the sink. She glanced at her watch. She was definitely going to be late. “Alice, sweetie, we need to get going,” she called upstairs as she exited the kitchen.

Wynonna got up an followed her. “So, what’s actually up with Waves?” She asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Nothing,” Nicole said, “Alice we’re really going to be late,” she called again then turned back to Wynonna, “She just felt blah.”

“Bullshit,” Wynonna said as she folded her arms over her chest and glared at Nicole, “That girl once went to school with a 103-degree fever because she didn’t want to miss a test. She doesn’t stay in bed because she feels ‘blah’.”

“Alice?” Nicole called up the stairs again.

“I can’t find my shoes,” Alice yelled back down.

“They’re in your closet,” Wynonna yelled back up though she still glared at Nicole.

“No, they’re not!”

“Yes, they are,” Wynonna repeated.

“Oh, found them!”

“Spill it Haught Pants, what’s wrong with Waves?” Wynonna asked again.

Nicole sighed and looked down at the floor. “She got her period this morning,” she explained.

“Shit,” Wynonna said, not unkindly.

“Yeah and she was upset, so I told her to just relax today,” Nicole said with a shrug.

“I’m sorry,” Wynonna said.

“It’s fine. She’ll be fine,” Nicole said blinking several times to try and keep the tears away.

“Not just for Waves, I’m sorry for you too Nicole,” Wynonna said as she reached out and squeezed the taller woman’s arm.

Just then Alice thundered down the stairs. Both adults turned and looked at her. Her shoes were clasped in her hands though her backpack was on her back.

“Why aren’t your shoes on your feet?” Wynonna asked.

The girl gave a noncommittal shrug as a response.

Wynonna sighed and shook her head. “You guys really want a kid? I have one I can let you have on the cheap,” Wynonna said jokingly to Nicole. Nicole smirked back. Wynonna shook her head again and walked up the couple steps to Alice. “Shoes go on feet,” she said in a funny voice to the little girl. Alice giggled as she sat down to let her mother help her with her shoes. “You’re lucky you’re cute, kid,” Wynonna said as she planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

Nicole’s heart clenched as she watched them. That’s what she wanted. She wanted crazy mornings looking for shoes with her own kids and lazy Sundays in bed with them. She wanted to make her own kids laugh with funny voices…it both seemed so close and yet so very far away.

 

***

Waverly looked up from her book when she heard a rap on her bedroom doorframe. She had taken Nicole’s advice and spent most of the day in bed curled up with a book and hot cup of tea. She wasn’t sure she felt better.

Wynonna was standing in the doorway. She held a small plastic bag in her hand. 

“I thought you had a case,” Waverly said to her.

Wynonna shrugged. “People had been seeing some giant out past the Gardner place. Turns out Monica had a crack again. A little duct tape and we were good to go. Didn’t even get a proposal this time,” Wynonna explained. She then opened the bag and pulled out a container of ice cream, “So since I got out early, I stopped and got the least disgusting vegan ice cream I could find.”

“Nicole told you,” Waverly said with a sigh.

Wynonna shrugged and walked over to the bed and flopped down next to Waverly. “To be fair I did have to kind of drag it out of her,” Wynonna said as she handed Waverly the ice cream and a spoon.

“I wish she hadn’t.” Waverly frowned as she opened the ice cream. “There’s nothing wrong with me, I don’t need to be fawned over.”

“Okay,” Wynonna said playfully snatching the ice cream back, “No ice cream for you then.”

“Hey!” Waverly said with a laugh.

Wynonna handed her back the ice cream. “Look, you guys tried, and it didn’t work this time, and that blows. Nothing wrong with being sad about it.”

“Nicole isn’t sad, she just keeps saying “It’ll be okay,’” Waverly said glumly as she took a spoonful of ice cream.

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. “She was halfway to tears when she told me. She’s upset, Baby Girl.”

Waverly sighed. “Great, my wife is sharing her emotions with my sister and not me.”

“She probably just didn’t want to make you more upset,” Wynonna said.

“I don’t need her to protect me. And I would like to know what she’s feeling,” Waverly sighed again, “This whole process has just been so stressful. I am so sick of being poked and prodded, taking my frigging temperature and peeing on sticks. I just want to get pregnant….” Waverly’s voice trailed off.

“You will Baby Girl, you will. Trust me you will be cursing your canckles soon enough,” Wynonna said with a wink. “Doc is going to build an addition by the way. All by himself, so there will be at least a comedy around here for a while.”

“Oh god, does he even know how to use a power tool,” Waverly asked with a laugh.

“Nope,” Wynonna said with a grin. 

The two women fell into peals of laughter joking about Doc and his dreams of construction. Waverly smiled at her sister. “Thanks, Wynonna.”

“Anytime, Baby Girl, anytime.”

***  
Nicole got home late. A deputy had gotten sick, and Nicole had taken his patrol. She quietly slipped through the house careful not to wake anyone. She found Waverly asleep, with several bonus blankets piled on top of her.

Nicole undressed and slipped under the covers. She felt Waverly softly stir.

“Baby?” She said sleepily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Nicole said as she snuggled closer to Waverly, “Go back to sleep.” 

“Missed you,” Waverly murmured.

Nicole kissed her temple. “I missed you too. Did you have a good day?” Nicole missed just about everything about Waverly when she was away from her. The sound of her voice, her smell and especially the way she felt in her arms. It was always comforting to come home to Waverly.

“Well, I relaxed anyway,” Waverly said sounding slightly more awake.

“Good,” Nicole replied.

“How was your day?”

“Long.”

“Nicole?” Waverly said hesitantly.

“What, Baby?”

“It’s okay for you to be upset this round didn’t work too,” Waverly said softly.

Nicole couldn’t quite see her wife’s face in the dim light so she couldn’t read her expression. She wasn’t sure where that had come from. Had she made Waverly feel like she was disappointed that she wasn’t pregnant? The last thing she wanted to do was make Waverly feel worse. “I know, but it’s going to work. We just have to give it a little time,” Nicole said firmly. “We can talk more in the morning, we should both get some sleep,” she added.

She could feel Waverly sigh. “Okay…sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hostage situation in town brings up some old wounds and new fears for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter for domestic abuse. Also the work as a whole, but especially this chapter for infertility issues.
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who read the last chapter and especially those that left a comment. And thank you for reading this one. I hope you enjoy.

Waverly nervously drummed her fingers on the arm of the very uncomfortable chair in the doctor’s office. Nicole noticed and covered Waverly’s hand with her own.

“You okay, baby?”

Waverly nodded. “Yeah.”

It wasn’t entirely accurate. The first few times they had made the drive into the city to the clinic, Waverly had been excited. Now after repeated disappointments, part of her had come to dread the trip.   
Nicole looked like she didn’t quite believe her and opened her mouth to speak when the door to the office opened, and the doctor came in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Dr. Wise said as she shook Waverly and Nicole’s hands in turn. She then sat behind her desk and flipped open the folder she had been carrying. She studied the results for a second before looking up and saying with a smile, “Your ultrasound results are perfect.”

Waverly swallowed. She had been half hoping that there would be something wrong. That there was some explanation to why she wasn’t pregnant. If she knew what was wrong, then she could fix it. But being told that there was nothing wrong to fix, just made her feel worse.

“Then I don’t understand why it hasn’t worked yet?” Waverly said.

Dr. Wise frowned. She was an older woman with salt and pepper hair. She looked like what Waverly had always pictured a grandmother to look like. Small with a warm smile and permanent crinkles around her eyes. Waverly had liked her from the moment she had met her. Nicole had said she felt the same way.

“Waverly, we talked about this, each insemination has a between fifteen and twenty percent chance of resulting in pregnancy.” Dr. Wise explained.

“But you said we shouldn’t have a problem getting pregnant,” Waverly said. She was starting to get really sick of being quoted statistics. “You said there was also hormones I could take to increase the odds,” she added.

“Baby?” Nicole said in a surprised tone. Waverly didn’t turn her head to look at her. She didn’t want to see what emotion her soft brown eyes held. It would only make Waverly feel worse.

Dr. Wise sighed. “There are some serious potential side effects from that. And the impression I got was that despite needing some medical intervention to get pregnant that you and Nicole wanted this process to be as natural as possible. Has that changed?”

“Baby?” Nicole repeated as she squeezed Waverly’s hand.

Waverly finally turned and looked at her wife. There was concern in Nicole’s eyes. 

Waverly sighed and turned back to the doctor. “No, that hasn’t changed. I just don’t understand why it hasn’t worked yet.”

“Waverly, you are a healthy young woman. The majority of women get pregnant via IUI within six rounds. There is no reason to think that you won’t be one of those women.”

“Six times of this,” Waverly muttered.

Nicole let go of Waverly’s hand and instead started rubbing Waverly’s back gently. “Is there anything that we could be doing to increase our chances of getting pregnant?”

Waverly smiled. Leave it to Nicole to be the most practical one.

“You guys seem to be already doing everything right,” Dr. Wise said. 

“So, we just give it a little bit of time, right?” Nicole said to Dr. Wise though she looked directly at Waverly.

“Yes, that’s what I would suggest.” Dr. Wise replied. “The sample has also already been thawed and washed, so I would suggest going through with the insemination today as planned. If it’s not successful, then we can discuss your other options. If that’s what you want?”

“Sound like a plan?” Nicole asked Waverly.

Waverly nodded. “Yeah,” she tried to smile, but she wasn’t sure how convincing it was.

***

Wynonna was cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Waverly and Nicole had driven into the city early to their appointment. Doc and Alice were outside. Doc was insisting on continuing the asinine addition and Alice had wanted to watch. Suddenly Alice burst through the kitchen door.

“Daddy hurt himself!” The little girl exclaimed.

Doc followed close behind. A dirty rag wrapped around his hand. Wynonna had no idea what it’s original color was, but it was stained red.

“I’m fine, Alice. It’s just a scratch,” Doc said as he stepped inside.

Wynonna shook her head and reached under the sink to get the first aid kit. She loved Doc, but he could be a stubborn ass a great deal of the time.

“Let me see,” Wynonna said grabbing his hand and unwrapping the cloth, “Hell of a scratch,” she mumbled as she saw what was a fairly deep gash across the back of his hand.

“It’s nothing,” he repeated.

“Gross!” Alice said as she wrinkled her nose at the injury.

“Alice, why don’t you go upstairs? Daddy is going to be fine,” Wynonna told her.

“Okay,” the little girl said and scampered out of the room.

Wynonna guided Doc over to the sink and completely unwrapped his hand and turned on the water. Doc jumped and cursed.

“Hurt?” Wynonna asked.

“It smarts a bit, yes,” Doc said through clenched teeth.

“Good, you stupid idiot. I told you, that building that addition was a bad idea,” Wynonna told him.

“Wynonna….”

“Don’t ‘Wynonna’ me,” she said as she turned off the water and started to pat his hand dry with gauze from the first aid kit. “You probably need stitches.”

“I am not going into town to get stitches,” he replied.

“You’ll have a scar.”

“Won’t be my first, hopefully, won’t be my last either,” he said with a wry smile.

Wynonna sighed and turned and rummaged through a drawer until she pulled out a tube of super glue. Doc cursed up a storm as she glued the edges of the wound back together. It wasn’t precisely stitches, but it would do.

“I am sorry,” Doc said finally.

“I just don’t want you to lop body parts off…especially not in front of Alice,” Wynonna told him as she began to wrap his hand in gauze.

“I just wanted to do something for this family…For you and Alice. For Nicole and Waverly. I feel somewhat useless at times, and I wanted to do something for you all,” he said with a sigh.

Wynonna shook her head. Only Doc could simultaneously piss her off and be sweet. “You asshole,” she said with a smile.

“Ever your asshole.” He smiled back.

“You’re not useless around here,” Wynonna told him. He gave a half shrug as if he didn’t quite believe her. “You will be if you cut your stupid hand off, though.”

“Alright,” he said with a nod, “I will be more careful.”

Wynonna finished wrapping his hand. “You want me to kiss it an make it better?” She asked with a wink.

“It is not my hand that I want you to kiss,” Doc said as he leaned in and kissed her.

***

“Okay,” Dr. Wise said, “We’re all set. Fifteen minutes and the nurse will come back in, and you can get up and get dressed.” She took off her gloves and threw them in the trash.

“Thanks, doctor,” Nicole said.

“Yes, thank you,” Waverly agreed.

Dr. Wise smiled again at them before exiting the room.

“I forgot to bring playing cards again,” Nicole said jokingly as she laced her fingers through Waverly’s and brought her hand up to Nicole’s lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“We could play eye-spy, but I’m kind of scared to spy anything in here,” Waverly said with a laugh.

It was good to hear Waverly laugh. What she had said in Dr. Wise’s office earlier had concerned Nicole. It wasn’t like Waverly to deviate from a plan, and they had planned out everything about this.

“You didn’t mean what you said to Dr. Wise…about the hormones?” Nicole asked in a more serious tone.

Waverly sighed before replying, “No, not really. I’m just frustrated, Nicole.”

“I know, but it’s going to work,” Nicole said.

“And I’m really sick of you saying that,” Waverly said with a pointed look at Nicole.

“Then what am I supposed to say?” Nicole was frustrated too. And all she wanted was to make Waverly happy. If she could wave a magic wand and make Waverly pregnant, she would. But she had to sit and watch, and it was beyond maddening.

“I don’t know…That you’re frustrated too? That you’re sad too? I’d rather you tell me that then hearing how sad you are from Wynonna,” Waverly said.

Nicole looked down. “I didn’t want to make you feel worse,” she said softly.

“I know,” Waverly said as she squeezed Nicole’s hand, “But I want to know how you feel. You don’t have to protect me…especially not from how you feel about things, okay?”

Nicole looked up and smiled. “Okay.” She stood up from the stool she was sitting on and leaned over Waverly. “I’m feeling like I love you, right now.”

“Only right now?” Waverly asked with a giggle.

Nicole shrugged and said, “Maybe I feel like that most of the time.” She leaned down and kissed Waverly softly on the lips.

“I love you too, Nicole,” Waverly murmured back.

 

***

Waverly and Nicole pulled up in front of the homestead. Doc and Wynonna sat in the front yard across from each other with their legs crossed. Doc for some reason had a bandage wrapped around his hand. Alice circled around them patting them on the head in turn.

As they exited the car, Waverly could hear Alice say, “Duck, duck…duck…goose!” And the little girl took off running after patting Doc on the head. He jumped up and ran after her and quickly caught her, scooping her up and tickling her. 

“Aunt Waverly, Aunt Nicole, we’re playing duck, duck, goose!” Alice said between peals of laughter as Waverly and Nicole walked up to the house.

“I can see,” Waverly said.

“Come play,” Alice said.

“Please,” Wynonna added, “This goose is cooked.” She laughed at her own lame pun, and Waverly rolled her eyes.

“I can’t,” Waverly said. The procedure made her feel crampy, and Dr. Wise had told her not to do anything too strenuous for a couple days after, “But maybe Aunt Nicole will.”

“Please,” Alice said as Doc placed her back down.

“Okay,” Nicole said with a smile. She sat down next to Wynonna and Doc returned to his spot.

Waverly watched as Alice once again began to circle the group. She had done it many times herself with Alice. This time Alice picked Wynonna as the goose and Waverly watched as she caught her daughter and flipped her over her shoulder and tickled her. Alice didn’t actually like winning she wanted to pick the goose each time, so the adults humored her by catching her.

Waverly continued to watch the game. There were moments when she forgot why exactly she was going through everything to get pregnant…She watched as Nicole caught Alice and heard her wife and niece laugh and saw the grin on Nicole’s face…Then some moments reminded her. She pressed a hand against her belly. 

 

***  
Nicole turned when she heard the unmistakable rumble of Wynonna’s truck. It pulled up and parked behind Nicole’s cruiser on the narrow street. Nicole turned back to the ramshackle house. It was originally white, but the years had turned the old paint grey. The porch sagged and the screen door hung lopsided on only one attached hinge. Two cars were up on blocks in the front yard, and there were several old rusted bicycles strewn around.

Nicole tapped her deputy, Dan, on the shoulder and said, “Keep an eye out, I’ll be right back.” He leaned against his car his gun drawn and trained at the house. He nodded in agreement.

Nicole walked towards Wynonna’s truck as Wynonna emerged from it. Nicole held up a hand to keep her from walking closer to the house.

“What the hell is going on?” Wynonna asked when Nicole made her way over to her.

“Eli Tanner is hold up in there with a gun and his wife and kids,” Nicole explained as she pointed to the house over her shoulder with her thumb.

“You think it’s something supernatural? That he’s possessed or something?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole shook her head. “No, I think he’s an abusive asshole who flipped his lid.” Nicole had been called out to the Tanner place dozens of times over the years. It was no secret that Eli Tanner slapped around his wife, but Deb Tanner had never agreed to press charges. Rumor around was that she was finally going to leave him, no doubt that had sparked the situation.

“Then what am I doing here?” Wynonna asked.

“He agreed to let one person in to negotiate,” Nicole said as she started to walk to the back of her cruiser.

“And you want me to do it?” Wynonna asked skeptically.

“Absolutely not. I am not having you try to negotiate with an unhinged man,” Nicole said as she popped the trunk of her cruiser and pulled out the bulletproof vest she kept there, “I am.”

“Then what am I doing here again?”

Nicole paused and licked her lips. “All my deputies are good, but they’re mostly green. I need someone here who can be calm and handle it if things go sideways.”

“And by sideways, you mean you getting shot in the face, right?” Wynonna asked seriously.

Nicole put the bulletproof vest on. “Well, not exactly how’d I put it, but yeah.”

“Shit,” Wynonna said as she kicked a pebble. “Isn’t it protocol to wait for a team from the city in cases like this.”

“It is.”

“And why are you, little-miss-I-love-the-rules, not doing that?”

“There are kids in there, Wynonna,” Nicole said simply. Eli had gotten more and more agitated since Nicole had arrived on the scene. She didn’t think Eli would wait for a team from the city to arrive. She needed to end it now if it was going to end well.

“Shit,” Wynonna repeated, “You know Waverly will kill you if you get shot in the face.”

Nicole smiled and nodded. “I know…Can I count on you?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna said though she didn’t sound particularly enthused.

Nicole unholstered her gun and handed it to Wynonna. “Make sure if you guys come busting in, I don’t get shot with my own gun.” 

“Oh, I’ll be sure to shoot you with Peacemaker,” Wynonna said lightly then added, “Don’t get shot in the face, Nicole.”

“I’ll do my best…thanks, Wynonna.”

She turned back and started walking towards the house. She passed Dan and nodded at him. When she entered the front yard, she held up her hands and called out, “I’m coming in, Eli.”

She saw Eli peak out from the window. “No tricks,” he yelled.

Nicole continued to walk up to the door. “No tricks, Eli, just me,” she said as she reached the porch.

Suddenly the door was pulled open, and Eli Tanner was standing there with a gun pointed at her. He motioned for her to come in with the gun and she complied. She stepped over the threshold, and he slammed the door closed behind her and them jumped further away from her.

Nicole looked around the room. The house was no better maintained on the inside; then it was on the outside. There was clutter everywhere. Across from the door was a beat-up old couch and, on the couch, sat Deb Tanner clutching her two children desperately to her.

Deb had certainly been beaten. There was blood on her face, and she had at least one black eye. The kids thankfully looked unharmed. The little girl who was about Alice’s age watched Nicole intently. The little boy who was only three or four simply clung to his mother. Nicole took a step towards the couch.

“Hi there…Abby, right?” Nicole said to the little girl.

The girl nodded.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

The girl nodded again.

“How about your brother?”

“He’s scared,” the girl replied.

“That’s okay,” Nicole said, “And how about you, Mom? Are you okay?”

“Don’t fucking talk to her!” Eli yelled as he jumped towards Nicole and stuck the gun in her face.

“I’m just checking if everyone’s okay. It makes things easier if everyone is okay,” she said as she slowly circled around Eli putting herself between him and the couch.

“Tell her you’re okay, you whore,” Eli screamed at his wife.

“I’m okay, Sherriff,” Deb said in a calmer voice than Nicole would have expected.

“Good,” Nicole said, then she took a breath and blew it out, “We’re in quite the pickle here, aren’t we Eli? I don’t know about you, but I don’t much care for pickles.”

“I want a car to drive me and the kids into the city. Then I want a plane ticket,” Eli said manically.

“That’s not going to happen, Eli. I can’t get you anything, and you know that,” Nicole said.

“Then what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you.”

“You think I’m stupid, I’m not fucking stupid!” he yelled.

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t think you’re stupid, I think you’re smart. And I think you know that there’s only a couple of ways this ends.” She actually thought that Eli Tanner was a moron, but it didn’t seem the best time to be truthful.

“She’s going to take my kids from me,” he said as he motioned to Deb over Nicole’s shoulder with the gun.

“This is not the way to stop that.”

“I love my kids! She can’t take my kids from me!”

“I know you love your kids, Eli,” Nicole said, “And you can show them how much you love them by giving me the gun.”

“Fuck you. I’m in charge here!” He said.

“Yes, you are,” Nicole said with a swallow, “But know that this ends one of two ways now. You can give me the gun, or it ends…bad. The choice is yours now, Eli.”

“I just don’t want to lose my kids,” he said as tears began to form in his eyes.

“I know,” she said gently. “You hand me the gun now, then you have a chance to be with your kids in the future…if you don’t, there is no chance. Be a good Dad, Eli. Show your kids that you love them.”

Tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hand with the gun in it started to tremble. Nicole reached out and grabbed the top of the gun. “Be a good Dad,” she repeated. As soon as she felt his hand loosen ever so slightly, she yanked the gun out of his hand. He looked surprised and scared.

“On your knees, Eli,” Nicole said in a much more commanding voice then she had used before. To his credit, Eli complied. “And interlace your fingers behind your head.” She quickly opened the chamber on the revolver and emptied the bullets into her hand and placed them in one of her pockets. She then used the radio on her shoulder, “We’re clear,” she said.

It only took a few moments for Dan followed closely by Wynonna to barrel through the door. Dan had his gun drawn, and Nicole held up her hand to stop him from coming farther into the room. “We’re all okay,” she said calmly. Dan holstered his gun and walked over to Eli. He pulled his cuffs from his belt and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“Please don’t cuff me in front of my kids,” Eli pleaded.

Dan looked at Nicole. She sighed. Eli Tanner had beaten their mother in front of them and then waved a gun around, but he was worried about his kids seeing him cuffed…. moron. 

She stepped closer to him and leaned down. “Do not make me regret this, Eli.”

“No ma’am,” he said.

“Take him outside, then cuff him,” Nicole said to Dan as she stepped back.

“Sherriff?”

“It’s okay,” she said to Dan who nodded and hauled Eli to his feet and led him outside.

Wynonna who had been standing near the door the entire time stepped to the side to let them pass. She then stepped closer to Nicole and handed Nicole back her gun.

“Glad you didn’t get shot in the face, Haught-pants,” she said with a smile, “Sure as shit wouldn’t have wanted to tell Waves about it.”

“Thanks, Wynonna,” Nicole said with a snort.

“Good job, Nicole,” Wynonna said more seriously.

Nicole nodded and then turned back to the couch. Abby Tanner still watched her intently.

“Where’s Daddy going?” The little girl asked.

***  
Deb Tanner had initially refused to go to the hospital. She wanted to stay with her kids and Nicole couldn’t blame her. Finally, she agreed to go and let her sister take the kids. Her sister lived in the city, and it would probably take several hours before she could make it to Purgatory. There was also the matter of getting child services to sign off on it, but Nicole was pretty sure she could.

She walked into the station carrying little EJ Tanner on her hip. The poor guy hadn’t said a word since the house and Nicole wasn’t sure how much he talked, to begin with. His sister Abby walked beside her holding Nicole’s hand.

As the entered Nicole heard Waverly’s voice. She sounded frustrated with the desk clerk, no doubt. They walked into the bullpen and found Waverly pointing her finger angrily at the poor deputy behind the desk.

“I want to talk to her,” Waverly said.

Nicole couldn’t imagine that Wynonna had told Waverly about the incident. Wynonna was too much of a coward when it came to Waverly to ever give her that news. But Purgatory was a gossipy small town, and Eli Tanner had neighbors. Someone had probably called someone, who ran right over to the historical society to tell Waverly.

Waverly turned when she heard Nicole, and the kids enter. She had a strange mix of worry, and anger and relief on her face when she saw Nicole. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Nicole said softly, then nodded at the kids in turn, “This is EJ and Abby Tanner.”

Waverly seemed to push her emotions down, and she visibly turned back into her usual smiling self.

“Hi there,” Waverly said to the kids.

“This is my wife, Waverly,” Nicole said to the kids.

“You might know my niece, Alice?” Waverly said as she came over and bent down next to Abby.

“I know Alice!” Abby said excitedly.

“Do you think that maybe you could hang out with Waverly while I call your aunt?” Nicole asked Abby though she looked directly at Waverly who nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” the little girl replied and took Waverly’s hand.

Nicole stepped closer to Waverly and handed EJ to her. “I’m okay,” Nicole whispered as she gave EJ over. Waverly nodded. 

“Do you guys like to color? I think we have some crayons in the other room,” Waverly said as she led the kids to the break room. She glanced back over her shoulder at Nicole, who smiled to try and reassure her.

***  
Waverly sat on the couch in Nicole’s office. Nicole was finishing up some paperwork with the kids’ aunt and then saying goodbye to them. Waverly wasn’t sure how she felt. It had started out a typical day and then Bunny Loblaw had walked in and gleefully told her all about how her wife was involved in a hostage situation. Waverly had, of course, rushed to the station to find out what was going on. The Curse was over, things were supposed to be normal. They were all supposed to be safe, the very idea that there was a chance that she could have kissed Nicole goodbye in the morning and never seen her again shook Waverly to her core.

Waverly turned when she heard Nicole enter the room.

“Hey,” Nicole said gently.

“Hey,” Waverly replied.

Nicole closed the door behind her. “On a scale of one to I’m sleeping on the couch, how mad are you?”

“I’m not mad,” Waverly said with a shake of her head. Nicole raised her eyebrows and sat down next to Waverly on the couch. “I was mad when Bunny Loblaw first told me, but then you walked in with those kids…”

“I wouldn’t have done it if it hadn’t been kids,” Nicole said as she took Waverly’s hand.

“It’s okay,” Waverly said with a smile. She knew it wasn’t entirely true. Waverly knew that Nicole would risk her life for pretty much anyone in Purgatory and it was part of the reason Waverly loved her. It was also something that scared the shit out of her. How could she tell Nicole that her biggest fear was that Nicole just wouldn’t come home one day? She knew that being a good Sherriff was the most important thing to Nicole, besides Waverly herself. It wasn’t fair to tell her not to do her job.

Nicole raised an eyebrow again. “You’re sure you’re not mad?”

Waverly looked down and played with Nicole’s fingers before looking up at her wife. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” Waverly said with a hitch in her voice.

“Baby, I’m fine,” Nicole said as she cupped Waverly’s face and leaned in kissed her.

“Let’s go home,” Waverly said as the kiss ended.

***

Waverly sucked at telling Nicole how she felt. She knew that. It had taken her forever even to be able to tell Nicole that she loved her. It was never because she was unsure of how she felt about Nicole, but rather because nothing she could say seemed like it could encompass how deeply she loved Nicole. 

When they reached the homestead, Waverly had dragged Nicole upstairs. If she couldn’t tell her wife exactly how she felt about her, maybe she could at least show her.

They lay in bed tangled up in each other’s arms. Nicole softly kissed her neck. “Are you sure you’re not mad?” Nicole asked.

“Why?” Waverly asked.

“Because that sure seemed like makeup sex,” Nicole replied.

“That was, I really, really love you sex,” Waverly said.

She could feel Nicole smile against her neck. “I really, really love you too.”

Waverly knew that Nicole did love her. She also knew that she was never going to keep Nicole from doing foolishly brave things. And that still scared Waverly.

“Do you think those kids will be okay?” Waverly asked.

Nicole shifted her weight and replied, “They’re young. Kids are resilient, I think they’ll be okay.” She then stroked Waverly’s hair. “Besides I know some people that went through worse when they were kids and they turned out pretty spectacular.”

“Wynonna?” Waverly said jokingly.

“God help us if Abby Tanner winds up like Wynonna. I’ll have my hands full when she turns sixteen.”

“Wynonna started way before sixteen,” Waverly said with a laugh. “I don’t really remember that night you know? I remember Wynonna screaming and that’s about it,” she added more seriously. 

“Hopefully in a few years, the Tanner kids don’t remember either.” 

“Hopefully…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figures from Nicole's past come to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you in advance for reading, and especially leaving comments and kudos.

Alice was in bed, and the adults sat around the fireplace. Nicole sat next to Waverly on the couch as the younger woman leaned against her and sipped a cup of tea. Doc sat in an armchair nearby writing a list of construction supplies he needed in a small notebook.

“I’m not ‘inscrutable’ am I?” Nicole asked as she looked up from the newspaper she had been reading. 

“I don’t know. But Waves finds you totally scrutable. Right Waves?” Wynonna said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen and handed Doc a mug of coffee.

Waverly ignored her sister and said, “I think it’s a nice article.”

A few days after the incident at the Tanner house a reporter from the city had visited Nicole’s office looking to write an article on her and Purgatory PD. He had heard about the incident from his aunt who lived in Purgatory. And after hearing that Nicole was both the first female sheriff of Ghost River County and gay, he said she would make the perfect subject of a profile piece.

At first, Nicole was hesitant. She didn’t much care for talking about herself, to begin with, and to act like a hero when she knew people that had risked and lost more than she, felt disingenuous. But the reporter had convinced her that good publicity would only help her receive funds for the PPD and Waves had thought it a good idea, so Nicole agreed. 

Waves was right; it was a nice article. It highlighted the good things the PPD had done since Nicole had become sheriff. Though Nicole was described as “inscrutable” and “mysterious.” Nicole wasn’t   
sure whether the description bothered her more or less than the redundancy.

“There’s nothing wrong with playing one’s cards close to the vest,” Doc said as he took the mug from Wynonna and put the notebook down.

“What are you sucking up for?” Wynonna asked him with a scowl.

“I am not ‘sucking up.’ You would be the only one, I would dare suck up to, darling,” he replied as he hooked his arm around Wynonna’s waist and playfully pulled her down into his lap.

“I better be, or there will be no sucking at all around here,” Wynonna said with a wink as she kissed Doc.

“Ew, I’m never getting that out of my head, thanks,” Nicole said.

“You’re welcome,” Wynonna said sarcastically.

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Waverly said.

“Okay,” Nicole replied.

She and Waverly said goodnight to Doc and Wynonna and made their way upstairs. Nicole sat on the edge of the bed and watched Waverly undress and put on her pajamas.

“You don’t think I’m inscrutable, do you?” Nicole asked again.

“I think you’re obsessing.” Waverly walked over to Nicole and leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face in her hands.

“I’m serious, Waves.”

Waverly sighed and said with a sheepish shrug, “I think you can be a little enigmatic sometimes.”

“That’s not better than ‘inscrutable,’” Nicole whined as she flopped back on the bed.

Waverly laid down next to her and propped herself up on one elbow so she could look at Nicole.

“I mean you don’t like talking about you’re past,” Waverly said.

“There’s not much to talk about,” Nicole protested.

“There’s been a few things worth talking about,” Waverly said pointedly.

“Ok…but…” Nicole let her voice trail off. 

“It’s just sometimes it almost seems like you didn’t exist until that day you walked into Shorty’s,” Waverly continued.

“Because maybe I didn’t exist until I met you,” Nicole said with a smile.

Waverly smiled back. 

“That’s bullshit,” she said as she leaned down and kissed Nicole, “But it’s charming bullshit, so I’ll let you get away with it.”

Nicole started to protest, but Waverly silenced her with another kiss and a hand slowly working its way down towards the waistband of Nicole’s pants.

***

A couple days later Nicole passed a bleary-eyed Dan walking out of the station as she came in. He had worked the overnight shift, and from the way he was rubbing his eyes, it looked like it had been a long one.

“Good morning, Dan,” Nicole said, “How was the night?’

“Good morning Sherriff, it was quiet…long,” he replied.

“Nights can be that way. Get some sleep,” she said with a smile. Becoming sheriff had come with plenty of headaches but not having to do overnight shifts where nothing happened was one of the perks of being the boss.

“Thanks,” he said and started to walk past her then stopped and turned back and added, “I almost forgot, there’s two people waiting for you.”

Nicole sighed. “Dan, I told you, you’ve got to explain to people that I’m not the only one who can take a police report.” There were plenty of Purgatory residents who would insist on speaking to the sheriff to file a report about everything from a missing cat to a dented fender. 

“No, they didn’t want to file a report. They said it was personal,” Dan explained with a shrug. “They’re in the waiting area.”

Nicole frowned. She had just left everyone she might have anything close to “personal” business with at the homestead. “Okay,” she said, “Thanks. Go get some rest.”

Dan nodded and gave her a wave.

Nicole walked into the station and into the waiting area. A man and woman stood with their backs to her reading some factoid off the wall. She had the waiting area redone a few years ago. Instead of being painted a sickly yellow it was now a light blue with a picture of her and former sheriffs on the wall, with other historical photographs and facts about the Ghost River Triangle. Waverly had helped get everything together. 

“Hi there, I’m Sherriff Haught. How can…” The words died on her lips as the couple turned around.

“Hi there, Nicky,” The man said with a smile. 

It had been years since she had seen him. He was as tall as she remembered but far thinner. She remembered him being broadly built, but now he was almost gaunt. The woman next to him had changed as well. Her red hair that matched Nicole’s shade was shot through with white, making it look much lighter than Nicole remembered.

Nicole was speechless. She never thought she would see either one of them again. She had long ago resigned herself to that fact. It was almost like looking at two ghosts…two ghosts from her past.

Suddenly she was jarred out of her stupor by a hand on her shoulder.

“’Morning, Nicole,” Jeremy said. She hadn’t heard anyone else come in. He glanced between Nicole and the couple and then asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yep, fine,” she replied a little too quickly. “I left reports for you on your desk...I…um…am going to need them.”

“Sure,” he said, “I’ll get right on it.”

“Great, thanks,” she said with a fake smile.

“Sure you’re okay?” he asked again as he started to walk into the station.

Nicole nodded. “Yep, really need those reports soon though.”

He nodded as he walked into the station. Nicole waited a moment to make sure he was out of earshot before she turned back.

“That was rude,” the woman said, “You should have introduced us.”

Nicole ignored the comment and said, “Follow me.” She led them to her office and quickly herded them inside before someone else could see them.

She closed the door and took a deep breath. “What are you doing here?”

“Is that any way to greet your parents?” Her father asked.

“It is when your parents disowned you for your choice of profession,” Nicole replied sarcastically.

“Is that how you remember it?” Her mother asked.

“I recall the term, ‘jackbooted fascist’ being thrown around, so yes,” Nicole said with a shrug. She remembered the conversation when she told her parents that she was joining the police academy vividly. It was the last time she had been welcome in her childhood home. Those things tended to stick with you.

“Always so black and white, Nicky,” her mother said with a dismissive shake of her head.

“I’m the one who sees things black and white?” Nicole said angerly as she pointed at her own chest. “You’re the one who told me I wasn’t your daughter anymore if I became a cop.”

“I said you weren’t the daughter I raised, and you most certainly are not,” the older woman said as she motioned at Nicole’s uniform.

“That would mean that you raised me to begin with, which is debatable at best,” Nicole replied.

“Alright,” her father said sternly, “That’s enough.”

“What are you two doing here? How the hell did you even know I was in Purgatory?”

“We came to see you, Nicky,” her father explained. “We were in the city, there was a protest for- “

Nicole cut him off, “I don’t really care, Dad, what you were protesting.” 

“Of course, you don’t,” her mother added snidely.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” her father said more kindly, “But we happened to read that article about you.”

Nicole closed her eyes and let out a breath. She had known in her gut that letting that reporter do an article on her was a bad idea, she just had no idea how bad an idea it was.

“We thought it was a sign that we should try and reconnect, Nicky.”

“Stop calling me that,” Nicole said as she opened her eyes. “I have always hated when you called me that.”

“What should we call you then? Sherriff?” Her mother asked.

“How about Nicole? It is the name you gave me.”

“Nicky…Nicole, we came here to see you.”

“Well, you’ve seen me, Dad. We should be good for almost another decade, right?” She said as she walked over to her desk and started to straighten papers. It was just something to do with her hands.

Her father followed her around the desk. He looked down and saw the picture Nicole kept there of her and Waverly. He picked up the picture and smiled. “Is this your wife?” he asked, “The article mentioned you were married.”

“Yes,” she said as she reached out and pulled the picture out of his hand. 

“Do you have kids?” 

Nicole shook her head and blinked back tears. “You need to go now.”

“Nicky…”

She shook her head. “I can’t do this here. I am the sheriff, and I have a job to do.”

“Maybe we can have dinner,” Her father said.

“I don’t think so.”

“Nicky…please,” her father said.

“You both need to leave now.”

“Brian, let’s go,” her mother said.

He sighed and nodded. “We’re staying at the motel. I hope you change your mind.”

Nicole watched as they walked out of her office. She slowly sat down in her chair.

***

Waverly popped over to Shorty’s for lunch. She was meeting Jeremy. There weren’t usually too many people mid-day. She actually brought her own food since the only thing Shorty’s served was beer nuts. But it was nice to chat with Jeremy and Doc. Especially since Nicole had said she was too busy to meet for lunch when Waverly had called her. Nicole sounded strange on the phone, but Waverly couldn’t quite figure out what was bothering her wife.

Jeremy was already sitting at the bar talking with Doc when she came in. She sat down next to him.

“Hey there,” Jeremy said as a greeting.

“Hi,” she said to both Jeremy and Doc.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Doc asked.

“Club soda is fine,” She said with a smile.

“Is it busy today at the station?” Waverly asked Jeremy.

Jeremy shrugged and said, “No, not really. Why?”

Waverly frowned. “Nicole said she was swamped when I asked if she wanted to meet us for lunch.”

“She was weird this morning,” Jeremy said, “She was talking to a couple of people when I came in and then she sort of shooed me away like she didn’t want me to hear what they were talking about.”

“About a case?”

“I don’t know.”

Just then the door to Shorty’s opened and an older man and woman walked in. They came over and sat down at the bar.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Doc asked them.

“You don’t have Kombucha do you?” The woman asked.

“Com-what?” Doc asked confused.

“Hey, I think that might be the people Nicole was talking to,” Jeremy whispered to Waverly.

Waverly looked at them. There was something familiar about them, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. They weren’t locals, she knew that at least.

“Kom-bu-cha,” the woman repeated slowly as if Doc was a dim child.

“Afraid not,” Doc said.

“We’ll just have water. Where does your water come from?”

“The tap,” Doc said dryly.

“They sell Kombucha at the market now,” Waverly said with a smile.

“Thank you,” the man said and then did a double take, “Are you the sheriff’s wife?”

“Yes,” Waverly said, though her smile faltered a bit. She wasn’t sure how the stranger knew that she was married to Nicole.

The man got up from his seat and started to walk over to Waverly when Doc came out from the bar and intercepted him.

“Slow down there, friend,” Doc said as he put a hand on the man’s chest and rested his hand on the gun that hung from his hip.

“Do you always threaten your patrons?” the man asked as his eyes fell on Doc’s hand.

“No, not always. I save the threatening for special occasions.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Waverly asked as she got off her bar stool and stood behind Doc.

“No, but I’m Brian Haught. I think you’re married to my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, I actually don't like typically like leaving chapters like that, because I don't care for reading stories that constantly end in cliffhangers. But it just felt like the beat to end this particular chapter on. Future chapters will continue to explore the fall out from Nicole's parent's visit. 
> 
> Obviously this just my own take on Nicole's parents from the hints given to us in the show. Hopefully, we will actually find out more about them in canon (and please everyone continue to help with #FightforWynonna over on twitter).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from the arrival of Nicole's parents continues.

Nicole threw the report in her hand down on her desk. She had read it multiple times and had not managed to retain one syllable of it. She was far too distracted.

Her parents’ arrival had thrown her for a serious loop. She had never really expected to see them again. There had been a finality to the last time they had spoken. She closed her eyes, and she could hear her mother telling her that by becoming a cop she was going to be part of the problem, not the solution and her father telling her how disappointed he was.

Nicole had never exactly been close with her parents, but their words had stung. She thought she was over it but seeing them made her feel like a disappointing child all over again.

She checked her watch, stood up, walked over and grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door. She might still catch Waverly at Shorty’s for lunch. She didn’t know if she was ready to tell Waverly about her parents being in town, but maybe just seeing her would make Nicole feel more like herself. Even just for a little while.

***  
“And this is my wife, Teri,” The man continued. The man who was apparently Nicole’s father. His wife had gotten off her bar stool and come to stand next to her husband. Doc had stepped to the side with the man’s revelation that he was Nicole’s father. Now nothing was standing between Waverly and her parents in law. 

Waverly couldn’t deny that there was a resemblance between both of them and Nicole. Nicole had apparently gotten her height from her father and her red hair from her mother. Waverly had once asked Nicole early in their relationship before she knew it was a sore spot, which of her parent’s Nicole looked like. Nicole had been somewhat noncommittal in her answer of “both.” But now Waverly could see that wasn’t exactly wrong.

“I…Um…,” Waverly sputtered.

“I’m guessing Nicole hasn’t told you we were in town then?” Nicole’s father said.

“No, I’m sorry,” Waverly said trying to compose herself and extending her hand, “I’m Waverly, Waverly Earp.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Waverly,” Brian said. Teri shook her hand without saying anything.

Jeremy cleared his throat. “Sorry,” Waverly said, “This is Jeremy, my friend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jeremy said.

“I think we saw you at the police station this morning,” Teri said, “I am sorry that Nicky didn’t introduce us then.”

“It’s fine,” Jeremy said with a smile and shrug, “I’m sure you all had a lot to talk about.”

“Less then you would think,” Teri replied dryly.

“And this is, Doc, my…well my sister’s…” Waverly started to say. She wasn’t quite sure how to refer to Doc. Her first inclination was to call him her brother in law, but that wasn’t entirely accurate. “What does Wynonna call you?” she whispered to Doc.

“I believe I was introduced as ‘the baby daddy’ to Alice’s teacher,” he replied.

Waverly sighed. Only Wynonna could embarrass her by proxy in front of her in-laws. “He’s my sister’s boyfriend,” Waverly continued.

Doc snorted. “Do I strike you as anything with the word ‘boy’ in it?”

“My sister’s partner.” Waverly corrected.

Doc nodded in approval. “It is a pleasure to meet you. You have a very fine daughter,” he said as he extended his hand to Nicole’s parents. 

“When did you get into town?” Waverly asked. She hoped it wasn’t apparent in her tone that she wanted to know precisely how long Nicole had been keeping their presence a secret.

“We checked into the motel late last night, and we stopped by the station this morning,” Brian said.

Waverly internally let out a sigh. At least it hadn’t been that long. “What brings you to town?”

“We thought that it was time to reconnect with Nicky. It’s been too long,” Brian explained.

“Nicole doesn’t like being called ‘Nicky,’” Waverly said. She had tried it out as a nickname shortly after they started dating. She remembered Nicole’s face wrinkling up and saying, “Please don’t call me that.” Waverly never called her that again. 

“You’re right, Nicole,” Brian said with a smile that Waverly found a little condescending.

***  
By the time Nicole had reached Shorty’s, she had resolved to forget about her parents’ existence for a little while and enjoy lunch with her wife. She pulled open the door to the bar with a smile on her face, expecting to see Waverly sitting at the bar chatting with Doc.

Waverly was near the bar as Nicole walked in, but her parents were also standing there. Nicole’s heart dropped.

Everyone turned and looked at her as she walked into the bar.

“Nicole,” her father said carefully, “We were just talking about you.”

Nicole looked at Waverly, but she couldn’t quite read her wife’s expression. Jeremy and Doc looked embarrassed by the situation.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Nicole said to her parents as she took the couple steps down into the bar proper.

“We just stopped to get a drink,” her father said.

“You don’t need to assign some nefarious purpose to it,” her mother added.

“No, because I would never think you two would be manipulative enough to find out where I eat lunch pretty regularly,” Nicole said sarcastically.

“I think being a cop has made you paranoid,” her mother said.

“So, I’ve got to go back to work,” Jeremy said and quickly shot out of the bar past Nicole.

“I should clean some glasses,” Doc added and disappeared behind the bar.

“It’s only paranoia if it isn’t true, mom.”

“Nicole, maybe we should all sit down and talk,” Waverly said. Nicole typically loved that Waverly always tried to play peacemaker, but she wasn’t even close to being in the mood for it at that moment. Her parents had invaded her life. They had shown up at the station and now in Shorty’s. It was just like them, not to give a shit for years and then suddenly expect her to welcome them with open arms.

“No, they need to leave,” Nicole said firmly.

“Alright,” her father said, “We don’t want to upset anyone.” He started towards the door of the bar with her mother following. “We are staying at the motel off the highway for the next few days. I hope we get a chance to speak again, Waverly.” He said as they left.

Nicole closed her eyes and let out a breath. She then opened them and looked at Waverly. She still couldn’t quite read her wife’s expression.

“Were you going to tell me they were in town?” Waverly asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Nicole said.

Waverly gave a shrug and slightly sad smile. “At least that’s honest.”

“Let’s talk about this later,” Nicole said. 

“Nicole,” Waverly said pleadingly, “We should talk about it now.”

“I’ve got to get back to the station. I love you. I’ll see you at home,” Nicole said. Talking to Waverly about her parents would make it too real. It was already bad enough that Waverly and her parents had met. It was like two different worlds had collided, and Nicole wasn’t sure how she felt about any of it yet.

***  
Wynonna leaned against her truck as she watched Alice run out of the school towards her. She bent down and picked the girl up and gave her a kiss.

“Did you have a good day, Kiddo?” She asked her daughter.

“Billy Hatcher hid a frog in the teacher’s desk, and she screamed. It was funny,” Alice said.

“That Billy sounds like a kid after my own heart,” Wynonna said jokingly. She then helped Alice into the truck and buckled her in.

“Mama?” Alice said as Wynonna climbed into the truck and started it.

“What Kiddo?”

“How come I don’t have Daddy’s last name?”

“What?” Wynonna said caught off guard. 

“All the other kids have their Daddy’s name. And Skylar says your supposed to have your Daddy’s name. How come I don’t?”

Wynonna glanced at her daughter. She was well aware that Alice’s unusual family situation might lead to issues at school. Pride parade or not, Purgatory was a small town, with small town ideas about how things were done.

“You have my name because your daddy and I weren’t married when you were born. You get your mama’s name if your parents aren’t married,” Wynonna explained. She hoped that would satisfy Alice.

“Oh, okay,” Alice said, then frowned and added, “Why weren’t you and Daddy married? Don’t you love him?”

“I love him very much. Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to marry them.”

“But Aunt Waverly and Aunt Nicole love each other, and they’re married,” Alice said.

Wynona sighed. “Your dad and I aren’t your Aunt Waverly and Nicole.”

“But…” Alice began.

“Enough Alice,” Wynonna said. She didn’t have a great explanation for why she and Doc weren’t married, at least not one appropriate for a grade schooler. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” Perhaps changing the subject would save her from further conversation.

“Chicken fingers,” Alice replied.

“You had them last night. You’re going to turn into a chicken finger,” Wynonna said as she reached over and tickled her daughter. “Pick something else.”

Alice giggled and then looked serious. “All my friends' mommies and daddies are married.”

Wynonna glanced over at her daughter who was giving Wynonna her best angelic face. Wynonna had to laugh. She was being emotionally blackmailed by a first grader into giving her chicken fingers for dinner. She didn’t know whether to applaud her or tell her to aim higher.

“Fine, you can have chicken fingers,” Wynonna said with a shake of her head.

***  
Wynonna sat on the porch after dinner next to Doc. Alice played in the yard as they watched. Waverly had been relatively silent throughout the meal and had retreated upstairs. Apparently, Nicole had simply sent a text saying she would be home late.

“I can’t believe Haught stuff’s parents are in town,” Wynonna said.

“She seemed less than pleased,” Doc replied.

“What the hell are they like?”

“Her mother seems a bit standoffish, and her father seems a bit condescending, to be perfectly honest.”

“So, assholes,” Wynonna said.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, yes.”

Wynonna shrugged. “She said they were shitty parents,” she paused and then added, “You think Waves is alright?”

“I think she and Nicole need to talk.”

“Yeah…” Wynonna leaned against Doc as she watched their daughter play. “Alice asked me today why she doesn’t have your last name.”

“What did you tell her?”

“It was because we weren’t married.” She shifted in her seat so she could see Doc’s face. She had never asked him how he felt about Alice being an Earp. “Does it bother you?”

“Does what bother me?”

“That she doesn’t have your last name. That she’s not a Holiday?”

Doc shrugged. “Why would that ever bother me?”

“Male pride, bullshit,” Wynonna said with a smirk.

“Wynonna, Alice has the name of the woman I love, which also happens to be the name of a man I loved more than a brother. How could that ever bother me?” He said with a smile as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Wynonna’s ear.

“Good answer,” Wynonna said with a smile. “Keep it up, you just might get laid tonight, Holiday.” She leaned in and kissed him.

“I live in hope,” Doc said with a wink as they separated.

 

***  
Nicole wasn’t exactly surprised to find their bedroom light on, and Waverly curled up reading on their bed. She had to admit for one of the few times in their relationship she wasn’t particularly happy to see Waverly awake when she came home though.

“Hey,” Waverly said as Nicole walked into their bedroom and closed the door. She placed the book she had been reading on the nightstand.

“What are you doing up, Baby?” Nicole asked feigning a normal tone.

Waverly cocked her head to the side and said, “Seriously?”

Nicole sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her boots. She really didn’t have the energy to hash out what had happened in Shorty’s earlier. “I’m exhausted.”

“Nicole, we need to talk about this. Your parents are in town.”

“I’m aware,” Nicole replied as she began to unbutton her uniform shirt.

“We should talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. They’ll leave in a few days, and I’ll probably never see them again.”

“Aren’t you going to talk to them? They came to see you. Maybe they want to make amends for whatever happened between you and them.”

“No,” Nicole said firmly, “I’m not. And I don’t care why they’re here. They don’t get to just pop in and out of my life anymore. I’m not going to put up with being important when they feel like it and have them act like I barely exist when they don’t, anymore. They did that enough when I was a kid. I’m done.” She glanced over her shoulder at Waverly. Waverly frowned. Nicole knew it was probably the most she had revealed about her parents and her childhood in one sentence.

“Nicole…” Waverly started to say.

“I’m really tired, Waves. I just want to go to sleep…. please,” Nicole said pleadingly. Maybe if she just ignored it, it would go away. They would go away, and her life would get back to normal. Or at least as normal as Nicole’s life ever was.

“Ok,” Waverly said, then added, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said as she stood up and finished undressing. She climbed into bed, and Waverly shut out the light. 

When Nicole was a kid, she had terrible nightmares. In hindsight it didn’t take Freud to figure out they were a result of seeing her Aunt and Uncle murdered, but her parents had never paid attention to them. When she woke up screaming, if her parents were even home, she was shuffled back to bed with the entirely non-soothing words that monsters don’t exist and not to be so dramatic. There Nicole would lay in her bed, frightened by nearly every noise, until exhaustion would overtake her.

Part of her wanted to tell Waverly that. Tell her that Nicole had never really slept well until she slept next to her. But to tell her that would be burdening her, and Waverly didn’t deserve to be burdened with bad dreams from almost thirty years ago. So instead Nicole lay on her back staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

***  
Waverly wished she was surprised that she found a note on the pillow next to her when she woke up. It was from Nicole saying she had gone in early and that she loved her.

Over the years Nicole had let little bits of information about her childhood and her parents slip, but never much of substance. The only thing Waverly knew for sure was that Nicole’s falling out with her parents had nothing to do with her sexuality and everything to do with her job.

Waverly had never pressed since it seemed like such a painful subject for Nicole. In her head, Waverly had just assumed they must be monsters, because who else would cut a person as wonderful as Nicole out of their lives? But the people she met in Shorty’s didn’t seem like monsters. Teri Haught seemed a little cold, but Brian Haught had almost seemed pleasant.

Waverly knew she shouldn’t drive out to the motel off the highway, but it almost felt like an itch she had to scratch. The bored receptionist behind the desk in the lobby had no problem telling Waverly which room the Haughts were occupying.

Waverly stood in front of the dingy door with the lopsided numbers, trying to build up the courage to knock. Part of her knew just how angry Nicole would be, but she also couldn’t just ignore the fact that Nicole’s parents were in town. Even if Nicole seemed hell-bent on it.

Finally, she knocked. She heard shuffling inside, and the door swung open. Brian Haught looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

“Waverly, how nice to see you again,” he said.

***  
“So, what exactly happened between you and Nicole?” Waverly asked. She took a sip of the tea that Brian had gotten her out of the ancient vending machine. It tasted more like very weak stale coffee than tea.

Brian Haught smiled. “You do cut to the chase, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said as she put down the cup, “I didn’t mean to pry…it’s just Nicole hasn’t really told me much about what happened so…”

He shook his head. “No need to apologize. I like directness,” he paused and looked at his wife who was sitting next to him on the bed. Waverly sat across from them in an ancient club chair. Teri Haught seemed less thrilled with Waverly’s directness than her husband.

“Nicky,” Teri said carefully, “has a tendency to exaggerate things. If you ask her, we were the world’s worst parents.”

“She’s never said that,” Waverly said. She tried not to wince on Nicole’s behalf with the use of “Nicky.”

Brian continued to smile and patted his wife’s leg. “That’s not fair, honey.”

“She rejected everything we taught her, Brian,” Teri said incredulously. Brian’s smile faltered a bit.

“How so?” Waverly asked.

“We weren’t exactly pleased when she told us she was joining the police academy,” Brian said diplomatically.

“I can’t imagine why we would be upset that our only child chose to help oppress and subjugate people,” Teri said sarcastically.

“Nicole is a good sheriff. She’s done so much for Purgatory,” Waverly said.

“There is no such thing as a good cop,” Teri said firmly.

“What Teri means, is that crime is generally caused by economic inequity or mental illness. Solve those problems and solve the need to have police,” Brian explained.

“What Teri means, Brian,” she said with a glare at her husband, “is fuck the police.”

“You don’t really mean that, do you?” Waverly asked. She had always gotten the vibe from Nicole that her parents were kind of radicals, but she had no idea that they were that radical. “I mean I know there are bad cops out there,” Waverly had been raised by one, “but Nicole helps people. She saves people’s lives, and she risks her own to do it.”

Teri sighed. “I don’t want anything to happen to Nicky, but no, I don’t think a retributive justice system can ever be truly reformed.”

“We had a difference in opinion with Nicky, and it got a little blown out of proportion,” Brian continued, “We came here to try and reconnect with her. We’re willing to set aside any differences we have to try and do that.” 

Waverly looked at Brian. He both looked and sounded sincere, but it seemed like the differences between Nicole, and her parents were far more profound than a difference of opinion.

“I don’t know what to say,” Waverly said.

“I can tell that you love her,” Brian said, “You wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t. Maybe you could talk to her for me…for us.” There was a hopefulness in his voice.

“I’ll talk to her,” Waverly said hesitantly, “I’ll tell her what you said…what you said about reconnecting…not the other stuff.”

“Thank you,” Brian said with a smile.

“I guess I should go,” Waverly said as she stood. 

“It really was good to meet you, Waverly,” Brian said as he shook her hand again and guided her towards the door. Teri Haught kept her seat on the bed.

Waverly wished she didn’t have the feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that she had somehow betrayed Nicole by coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always. Sorry, it's been a bit since updates. I also wanted to add, please don't take any political views I prescribe to Nicole's parents as a commentary on those views. Basically, Nicole's parent's are assholes because they are assholes, and their political views are purely incidental. I just wanted to make that clear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Waverly's meeting with Nicole's parent's hits. There is an appearance from everyone's favorite Haught...drunk Haught.

Nicole felt terrible all day that she had snuck out of the house early to avoid talking to Waverly. While she still wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of talking about her parents, she resolved to go home early and talk with Waverly.

She found Waverly in their bedroom when she arrived. She was standing in front of the mirror when Nicole walked in. She looked like she was rehearsing something. Waverly turned and looked surprised. “You’re home early,” she said.

Nicole gave her a peck on the lips and then said, “I’m sorry about this morning. I shouldn’t have just left without talking to you.” She sat down on the bed and kicked off her boots and started to unbutton her shirt. “I thought, if you haven’t eaten yet, we could go into town and have dinner. Just you and me. Sound good?”

Waverly looked a little pale and said, “Oh, boy.”

“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and stood up from the bed.

“I’m not sure how to tell you this,” Waverly said.

Nicole stepped closer to her wife and rubbed Waverly’s arms. “You can tell me anything. You know that. What’s wrong?” She couldn’t imagine what Waverly had to tell her.

“I know I shouldn’t have done it…” Waverly said.

“Waves, just tell me. It’s okay,” Nicole said with a reassuring smile.

“I went to see your parents.”

Nicole let her hands drop from Waverly’s arms. She stepped back from her wife. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. She couldn’t speak for several moments.

“Nicole?” Waverly said hesitantly. “Baby? Say something.”

When Nicole finally found her voice, she said, “Why would you do that?”

“I just wanted to know what they were like…I wanted to know what happened between you and them.”

“You know how I feel about them,” Nicole said.

“I’m sorry. It was wrong of me. I know,” Waverly said. She stepped closer to Nicole and reached out to touch her cheek. Nicole stepped back and sat down on the bed. Waverly sighed. “But I think they really want to reconcile with you.”

“What?” Nicole said incredulously.

“Your mom is a bit…” Waverly paused as if looking for the right word.

“Of a bitch?” Nicole said dryly.

“Not the word I was going to use, but kind of. But your dad really seems like he wants to make amends with you.”

“Brian Haught can be charming when he wants to be. He can also be a giant asshole when he wants to be. You don’t know them. You don’t know what they’re like! You don’t know anything about them!” Nicole barked.

“I don’t know anything about them because you haven’t told me anything about them. I shouldn’t have gone to see them without telling you, but you can’t blame me for wanting to know about where you came from,” Waverly snapped back.

“Why is my past so important?” Nicole asked. Why wasn’t it enough that Nicole was with Waverly now?

“Because it’s part of you. What is it that you don’t want me to know? Is there another wife that’s going to come out of the woodwork?” Waverly said sarcastically.

Nicole shook her head and let out a harsh laugh. “There it is,” she muttered and then asked, “How long?”

Waverly frowned. “How long for what?”

Nicole stood from the bed and faced Waverly. “How long do I have to apologize? Another five…ten…fifteen years? Should I leave it in my goddamn will? ‘To you Waverly, I do bequeath all my earthly possessions…and oh, by the way, I’m still sorry I got drunk in Vegas and got married…Before I even fucking met you!’” Nicole said harshly.

Waverly recoiled and blinked back tears. “If you think that, the ‘got married while drunk in Vegas,’ is the part that pissed me off, then you are entirely missing the point.”

Nicole closed her eyes and took a breath. The look on Waverly’s face made her feel ashamed. She opened her eyes and finished taking off her uniform top and tossed it on the bed. She stepped around Waverly and pulled a t-shirt out of a drawer and pulled it over her head. She then sat down on the bed and shoved her feet back into her boots. She avoided making eye contact with Waverly the entire time.

“What are you doing?” Waverly asked, clearly confused.

“Putting my shoes on,” Nicole said.

“Why?”

“Because I’m going out.”

“What? We’re not done talking,” Waverly said with a shake of her head.

Nicole finished tying her boots and stood up. “We’re not talking, we’re fighting, and I’m going to go get some air before one of us says something we’re going to regret.” She already regretted what she had said, she didn’t want to say anything worse. She was still just so angry she could barely look at Waverly.

She ignored Waverly’s pleas for her to stay and walked out of the room and practically ran down the stairs. She needed to get out of the house. Away from Waverly…away from everything. 

She was stopped by Wynonna standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded.

“What the hell is going on?” Wynonna asked.

“Get out of my way, Wynonna.” Nicole was far from being in the mood to deal with her sister-in-law at that moment.

“No, I want to know what the hell is going on. What’s with the yelling?” The dark-haired woman said firmly.

“It’s none of your business. Get out of my way.” 

“It’s my business when you’re yelling at my sister, in my house, where my kid can hear,” Wynonna replied as she continued to block Nicole’s path.

Nicole felt something snap inside her. “This is my house too. I live here too! And Waverly is my wife,” she said as her voice cracked, “And I need another person in the middle of my marriage right now like I need another hole in my head, so get out of my way, Wynonna!”

Wynonna looked surprised by Nicole’s outburst but didn’t move. “No, I want to know what’s going on.”

“Let her go, Wynonna,” Waverly’s voice called. Nicole glanced over her shoulder. Waverly stood at the top of the stairs with her arms wrapped around herself. Nicole quickly looked away. She didn’t trust herself not to break down if she looked Waverly in the eye.

Wynonna glanced between Nicole and her sister. “Let her go,” Waverly repeated. Wynonna looked less than convinced but stepped out of the way to let Nicole pass.

Nicole didn’t look back; she rushed out of the house to her cruiser. It wasn’t until she was safely inside her car that she allowed herself to cry.

***  
“What the hell is going on, Baby Girl?” Wynonna asked as she walked up the stairs towards her sister. She had left Alice coloring in the kitchen when she had heard the muffled yelling upstairs. Alice had questioned what was going on, but Wynonna had managed to put her off.

Waverly shook her head and looked like she was going to cry. “I screwed up, Wynonna.”

“What happened? You two never fight,” Wynonna said as she reached the top of the stairs.

“I screwed up bad…I went and saw her parents without telling her.”

Wynonna took a deep breath and blew it out. “Shit, Baby Girl…”

“You don’t have to tell me. I know it was wrong,” Waverly said, cutting her off with a shake of her head. Tears formed in the corners of Waverly’s eyes.

“Hey,” Wynonna said gently as she grasped Waverly’s upper arms, “It’s you and Nicole. She’s going to drive around for a few and be back…probably begging your forgiveness.”

Waverly shook her head as the tears spilled out of her eyes. “You didn’t see how angry she was…She’s never talked to me like that…except when we were possessed,” she then let out a little snort and a laugh at the absurdity of that sentence.

“That woman is so in love with you, Baby Girl, that she thinks the sun rises and sets out of your ass,” Wynonna said as Waverly rolled her eyes, “She’s going to come back, and you two are going to make up and I’m going to have to break out the earplugs tonight.” 

“It’s not funny,” Waverly said glumly.

“You know I’m right,” Wynonna said with a smile.

“I hope so,” Waverly said.

Wynonna pulled her sister close and hugged her.

***  
Nicole walked into Shorty’s. The bar was moderately busy. Doc smiled and waved at her from behind the bar as she found a stool.

Nicole had driven around for a while before deciding alcohol was the closest thing to an answer to her problems. She wanted nothing more than to erase the memory of the look on Waverly’s face when Nicole had yelled at her.

Nicole felt more guilty than anything. She was angry at Waverly, but she knew that Waverly had meant well. Waverly always meant well. Nicole was convinced that Waverly didn’t have a malicious bone in her body. But she couldn’t quite shake the feeling of betrayal that went along with the idea of Waverly talking to her parents. Part of Nicole felt like Waverly should just take her word for how awful her parents were. It wasn’t the most rational thing, but Nicole couldn’t help herself.

“Nicole, a pleasant surprise,” he said as he came over to her, “Where is Waverly?”

“Home,” Nicole said curtly.

Doc frowned. “It is unusual for you two to be apart in the evenings.”

Nicole swallowed. She really didn’t want to start crying in the middle of Shorty’s. “We had a fight,” she said as evenly as she could.

“That is very unlike the two of you,” he said.

“It was about my parents; I don’t really want to talk about it. Can I have a whiskey, neat, please?” She asked.

Doc paused and then said, “The answers to one’s problems are not often found at the bottom of a bottle. I know from experience. I wasted an awful long time looking for them there.”

“No, but it can numb the pain for a while,” Nicole replied.

“Yes, it can.” Doc poured the drink and placed it on the bar in front of her. “It is not my place to pry, but if I can be of assistance…”

“I appreciate it, Doc, but the only assistance I need is for you to keep the whiskey coming, right now,” Nicole said. 

Doc nodded and patted the back of her hand. 

***  
Waverly was going out of her mind. It had been hours since Nicole had stormed out of the homestead and she hadn’t heard from her. She glanced at her watch for the hundredth time as she paced their bedroom. 

Waverly and Nicole hadn’t had a real blowup of a fight in years. Certainly not since they had gotten married, not even since they had moved in together full time. To be honest, Waverly wasn’t sure if driving around for hours was how Nicole blew off steam, but the radio silence was scaring Waverly. 

She had texted Nicole shortly before, but she hadn’t gotten a response. She was quite seriously considering calling the station to see if Nicole was there or if someone could go out looking for her. No matter what, she was going to go crazy if she paced across her room one more time. 

She found Wynonna in the living room on her phone as Waverly came down the stairs.

“Fine…Fine…I’ll be there in a bit,” Wynonna said quickly as she looked up and saw Waverly, “Bye.”

“That wasn’t Nicole, was it?” Waverly asked. It wasn’t likely that Nicole would call Wynonna and not Waverly, but anything was possible.

“No,” Wynonna said as she put the phone in her pocket, “It was Doc.”

“Oh,” Waverly said with a sigh, “I think I’m going to call the station and have someone go looking for her.”

“Don’t do that,” Wynonna said.

“This isn’t like her,” Waverly said and then swallowed hard. She could barely think it let alone say it. “I think something bad happened.”

“Hey,” Wynonna said, and she stepped closer to Waverly and hugged her, “I’m sure she’s fine.”

Waverly shook her head and said, “Then why hasn’t she let me know she’s ok. Can she be that angry?”

Wynonna sighed. “Look, I have to run out for a little bit. I’m sure she’ll be home soon. Just don’t call anyone until I get home.”

Waverly frowned. “Where do you have to go at this time of night?”

“Doc…uh…forgot to get…poster board for Alice’s school…thing,” Wynonna said.

“Where are you going to get it at this time?”

“That place that’s open,” Wynonna said with a wave of her hand.

“The drug store?” Waverly asked.

“Yep.”

“Do they have poster board?”

“Yeah, totally…Just keep an ear out for Alice for me. I’ll be back soon, and I’m sure Haught-Stuff will be too, okay?”

Waverly sighed. “I really think I should call the station.”

“Please, just promise you’ll wait until I get back, okay?”

Waverly nodded. She wasn’t sure why Wynonna was so insistent that she wait, but she seemed certain, and Waverly wasn’t sure she was thinking rationally herself. “Okay, but if she’s not home by the time you get back, I’m calling.”

“Deal.” Wynonna kissed her on the forehead and then added, “Just relax. I’ll be back soon.”

***  
Wynonna walked into Shorty’s. The bar was packed. She waved at Doc, who was behind the bar, and he quickly made his way over to her.

“Where is she?” Wynonna asked. She hadn’t technically lied to Waverly about who she had been on the phone with. It had been Doc, but instead of asking her to pick up poster board, he had been asking her to pick up what was apparently a very drunk Nicole.

He pointed through the crowd at a table with several firefighters sitting laughing. “She’s just over there.”

“And why did you call me and not Waverly?”

“Nicole mentioned that she and Waverly had a fight. I thought it would be unseemly if the Sherriff and her wife continued that fight in public in the middle of a drinking establishment, especially while she is quite intoxicated,” he explained.

Waverly was going to be very pissed when she found out Nicole was drunk. And Doc was right that the fight was bound to continue if Waverly had come to pick Nicole up. It was probably best for everyone that Waverly vent her anger at home and not in public. 

“Why Doc Holliday, you aren’t just a pretty face,” Wynonna said with a smile and wink at him.

“I have my moments,” he said, returning her smile.

“On a scale of one to she’s going to throw up in my truck, how drunk is she?”

“I would keep your windows rolled down,” he said dryly.

“Shit Doc, why’d you let her get so drunk?” If Nicole threw up in her truck, she was going to kill either her or Doc and Wynonna wasn’t sure which.

“She had a couple, and then it got busy. Some firefighters came in and started buying rounds. I did not realize how many of them were going to her until it was too late. I apologize.”  
“It’s okay,” Wynonna said as she patted his arm.

“Do you need help getting her to the car?” He asked.

“God, I hope not,” she replied. “See you at home,” she gave him a quick peck on the lips and then made her way over to the table Doc had pointed out. 

Nicole was sitting laughing about something. Wynonna tapped her on the shoulder.

“Wynonna!” she cried, “Everybody,” she said, addressing the rest of the table, “This is my sister in law, Wynonna,” she slurred.

“Oh, I think everybody knows who I am,” Wynonna said dryly, “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Several of the firefighters started to grumble in protest, but Wynonna shot them a glare, and they shut up. She tugged on Nicole’s sleeve to get her to stand up.

“Thanks for the drinks,” Nicole slurred again to her firefighter friends and then leaned close to Wynonna. “I had a little bit to drink,” she held her fingers a couple inches apart, “I shouldn’t drive,” she said in a very loud whisper.

“It’s okay, Haught-Stuff, I got you covered,” Wynonna said with a laugh. Leave it to Nicole to be responsible even when she was three sheets to the wind.

Nicole laughed and then leaned close to Wynonna again. The whiskey on her breath was all too apparent. “You know I pretend to hate it when you make fun of my name, but I secretly find it kind of funny.”

“Boy, are you going to regret telling me that when you’re sober,” Wynonna said with a smirk. “Come on, let’s get you home.” She took Nicole by the arm and started guiding her to the door. 

They reached the steps when Nicole tripped and nearly fell on her face before Wynonna caught her by grabbing a handful of the back of her shirt. Doc saw from where he was behind the bar and started to come over. Wynonna waved him off. “We’re okay,” Wynonna said.

“Yeah, we’re okey-dokie,” Nicole echoed.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and guided Nicole out of the bar. She leaned the taller drunk woman against her truck as she opened the passenger side.

“I might have had too much to drink,” Nicole said as she swayed. 

“You think?” Wynonna said, as she reached out and grabbed the redhead’s arm to keep her from falling over. Wynonna pulled the door open and guided Nicole inside, making sure that she didn’t whack her head. “Come on, let’s get you home to Waverly.”

“Waverly!” Nicole exclaimed. “I love Waverly!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. Of course, Nicole was still sickeningly gooey about Waverly when drunk. “I know,” Wynonna said as she closed the door to the car. She walked around and got in the driver’s side. 

“I want to have babies with her,” Nicole continued. “She’s going to be such a great mom,” Nicole said with a grin, then suddenly she frowned. “It’s not fair. People who don’t want kids just have them…but we have to go to doctors and have…stuff done…. it’s not fair.”

Wynonna sighed. It didn’t take Einstein to figure out who Nicole was talking about. “Hey, I’m sorry I just had a kid without trying to…and you guys have to go through all that shit.”

Nicole looked over at Wynonna, confused. “Not you,” she said with a wave of her hand, “I mean, yes you, but not you.” Wynonna was sure that sentence made perfect sense in Nicole’s drunk brain. “You love Alice,” Nicole explained, “You take care of her. You always made sure she was safe, even when you couldn’t take care of her yourself. You might not have meant to make her, but you want her now…My parents don’t love me. They didn’t take care of me. They only wanted me when they felt like it.”

Wynonna wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Nicole waved her hand again. “Not your fault…I yelled at Waverly…I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Let’s just get you home,” Wynonna said as she started the truck.

***  
Pulling up to the homestead was punctuated by a snore from Nicole as her head lolled against the window of the truck. Wynonna cut the engine and said, “Nicole, we’re home.”

The only response was another snore. Wynonna rolled her eyes and punched the other woman in the arm. Nicole jerked awake, “I’m awake, I’m awake…” She then began to rub her arm. “Why does my arm hurt?” she asked.

“No idea,” Wynonna said as she climbed out of the truck. She walked around the passenger’s side to help Nicole out. Nicole managed to make it out without falling on her face.

“Thanks for driving me,” Nicole said.

“You’re welcome,” Wynonna replied, “Let’s get you inside and to bed, okay?”

“I didn’t mean to get so drunk,” Nicole continued. Wynonna forgot just how chatty she was when she was drunk. “I was just so upset at myself for yelling at Waverly like I did…my parents drive me crazy…they always have…I once-“

“I get it, your parents suck,” Wynonna said, cutting her off. “Join the club. Everyone in this house has had at least one parent that sucked. Alice included.” Wynonna felt for Nicole. She really did, but it was also late, Wynonna was tired, and she was never a fan of drunk rambling unless she was the one who was doing the rambling.

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know you didn’t,” Wynonna said more kindly. “It’s late, let’s please just go inside?”

“Okay,” Nicole said.

“Good,” Wynonna said as she grabbed the taller woman by the arm and led her towards the house. Shockingly enough, they made it up to the porch steps without incident. Wynonna still didn’t quite know what she was going to tell Waverly. Waverly was going to be pissed at Nicole for being drunk, and even more pissed that Wynonna had gone to get her without telling Waverly.

Wynonna opened the front door and led Nicole inside. She was still contemplating what to say to Waverly when Nicole tripped and crashed into an end table. The sound was ungodly loud in the quiet house. Wynonna rolled her eyes as she watched Nicole “shush” the table. She then heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Waverly racing down them.

“Nicole? Wynonna?” Waverly said as she came down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw them both. “Oh, thank God!” she exclaimed. “Baby, are you alright? I’ve been worried sick.”

“Hi, sweetie,” Nicole slurred. She had to have picked a pet name with an “S,” Wynonna thought with a shake of her head.

Wynonna watched Waverly’s face change from happiness and relief to one of anger.

“You’re drunk,” she said matter of factly.

Nicole emphatically shook her head. “I only had a…couple,” she said as she held up four fingers. Wynonna sighed.

“And you,” Waverly said, turning her attention on Wynonna, “lied to me. She called you to pick her up.”

“No, Doc called me to pick her up,” Wynonna explained, “He called me and told me she was drunk-“

“Don’t tell her I’m drunk,” Nicole said loudly.

Wynonna sighed and rolled her eyes again. “I think the jig is up, Haught-Pants,” she said as she turned to Nicole. “And Doc asked me not to tell you,” Wynonna continued to Waverly.

“Why would he do that? How dare he-“Waverly began.

“How dare he keep the Sherriff from having a drunken fight with her wife in the middle of a bar?” Wynonna said, cutting Waverly off. 

Waverly crossed her arms and looked down at the ground.

“I’m not that drunk,” Nicole slurred.

Wynonna rolled her eyes again. “Waverly, you can be as pissed off at me as you want in the morning, but right now it’s late, and I’m tired. Can we please just get this one to bed?” she said, pointing her thumb in Nicole’s direction.

Waverly nodded, and Wynonna grabbed Nicole by the elbow and led the taller women towards the stairs. The sisters guided Nicole up the stairs while she protested the entire time that she was fine to walk on her own. She nearly tripped twice.

They managed to get her up the stairs and into Waverly and Nicole’s bedroom where Nicole flopped on the bed.

“My job is done,” Wynonna said. “I refuse to help you undress her.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister. “I’m still mad at you, you know? For not telling me that you were going to get her.”

“I know.”

“Thank you for bringing her home.”

“You’re welcome, Baby Girl. Try and get some rest.” Wynonna said as she walked out of the room.

 

***  
Waverly stared at her wife who seemed to have passed out the second she hit the bed. Waverly sighed and started to loosen the laces on Nicole’s boots. She was both incredibly relieved that Nicole was alright and incredibly angry that it turned out that she had been out getting drunk.

Waverly tugged Nicole’s boots off. This apparently woke the redhead who began to mutter. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

Waverly sighed. There was no point arguing with a drunk person. “It’s fine. Go to sleep, Nicole.”

“I’m really sorry,” Nicole said again, this time trying to sit up.

Waverly put her hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

This seemed to satisfy Nicole, who slumped back on to the bed. There was no way Waverly was going to get her undressed without her corporation, so she decided to leave her in her clothes.

Waverly walked around to her side of the bed and got in. Now that she knew Nicole was alright, she felt a profound tiredness settle on her. She switched off the light and lay in the dark. 

She was tired, and she was angry, and she was guilty. She knew Nicole wouldn’t have gone off drinking if Waverly hadn’t had gone to see her parents. But in truth, it just seemed like it had fanned the flames of a fire that had been smoldering for a while. Waverly just hoped they could see their way through it.

Nicole let out a snore. She only snored when she had been drinking.

“Baby, roll over,” Waverly said into the darkness. She felt the bed shift next to her.

***  
Wynonna wasn’t sure what had woken her up until she made out the figure of Doc getting undressed in the pale light from the window.

“Doc?”

“I’m sorry, Darling, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said as he slipped between the sheets.

“It’s okay,” Wynonna said as she shifted her position to lay her head on his shoulder.

“Is Nicole alright?”

“She’s going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning,” Wynonna replied.

“Do you know what caused the argument?”

“Waverly went to see Nicole’s parents,” Wynonna explained.

“That seems ill-advised,” Doc said dryly.

Wynonna snorted. She snuggled closer to Doc., “You should have heard them fighting.”

“Did Alice hear?”

“Yeah, but I told her people that love each other yell sometimes. It’s what I used to tell Waverly when we were kids. Before Mama left.”

Doc shifted so he could look at Wynonna. “Waverly and Nicole are hardly your parents,” he said thoughtfully.

“I know that,” Wynonna said, trying to sound casual. “But if they can have a knockout drag out fight, what hope do the rest of us have?” More importantly, if Nicole and Waverly who were so perfect for one another could fight like that, what hope did Wynonna have? She wasn’t exactly known for maintaining long term relationships.

“We are not your parents either,” Doc said firmly, “I love you, Wynonna.”

“I know…and I love you too,” she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

***  
Nicole felt like her tongue had been wall to wall carpeted, and her head felt like the drumline to a marching band was practicing in it. The morning light through the window seemed extremely bright as she opened her eyes, so she quickly closed them again and groaned.

“Take this,” Waverly’s voice said.

Nicole opened her eyes again and found Waverly was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Baby…” Nicole started to sit up, but apparently did it far too quickly and the room spun. She grabbed her head and laid back down. She took a couple of deep breaths before trying it again. And this time she managed to sit up without the overwhelming urge to hurl.

“Take this,” Waverly repeated dumping ibuprofen into Nicole’s hand and handing her a glass of water.

“Baby, I’m so sorry about last night,” Nicole said.

“Take them,” Waverly said again.

Nicole couldn’t quite read her wife. She didn’t seem that angry, but she also was not her normal smiling self. Nicole found it very unnerving. She’d be happier if Waverly were yelling at her. She dutifully swallowed the pills.

“How long have you been sitting there,” Nicole asked after she took a sip of water to get the pills down. She started to put the glass down on the nightstand. Waverly stopped her hand.

“Drink it all, you’ll thank me later,” she said. Nicole nodded and began to drink. “You talk in your sleep right before you wake up. I heard you mumbling so I got the pills and the water.”

“Thank you,” Nicole said as she finished the water. “Look, Baby, I really am sorry…”

“We’ll talk later,” Waverly said as she stood up. “Lay back down, let the medicine kick in.”

“Okay,” Nicole said.

Waverly nodded and walked towards the door. Nicole laid back down. She wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but her mind was still too foggy to question it at that moment.

“Baby?” Waverly’s voice called from the doorway.

“Yeah,” Nicole said squinting in Waverly’s direction.

“I’m glad you're okay,” Waverly said. Nicole thought she heard Waverly’s voice almost crack, but she wasn’t sure. Waverly walked out of the room, and Nicole listened to the door close.

 

***  
Nicole woke up later. Her head didn’t exactly feel great, but the marching band was at least taking a break. She found another glass of water on the nightstand that had a post-it note on it that said, “Drink Me,” in Waverly’s neat handwriting. Nicole sat up and found Waverly herself was not in the room.

She drank the water and climbed out of bed. She realized for the first time that she was still wearing her clothes from the night before and she smelled like Shorty’s after a bad night. She decided a shower was gravely needed and headed to the bathroom. She didn’t run into Waverly on her way, in fact, she didn’t run into anyone. The house was strangely silent. 

Nicole took an an exceptionally long shower. She let the hot water pound down on her head. After she finished her shower, she brushed her teeth twice just to make sure she completely got rid of what she guessed was the worst morning breath in the history of the world.

She made her way back to the bedroom and was just finishing throwing on clothes when she heard Waverly walk into the room.

“Feeling better?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah…Look, Baby, I’m…”

“I’m so sorry,” they said in unison. The stared at each other for a moment, before Waverly let out a giggle and Nicole smiled.

“I didn’t even make hats for this one,” Waverly said.

“Let me go first,” Nicole said as she walked over to Waverly and gently slid her hands down her arms until she grasped her hands. She looked down and rubbed her fingers over Waverly’s wedding band and then looked back into her wife’s eyes. “I am sorry about what I said. I am so sorry that I got drunk.”

“I know,” Waverly said with a sad smile, “I know, but you can’t do that to me,” her voice broke.

Nicole frowned.

“You can’t not call, you can’t not return my texts, you can’t do that. I don’t want to be one of those wives…but I can’t stand not knowing that you’re ok. If you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, but you at least have to let me know you’re not dead in a ditch.” Waverly said.

“Shit,” Nicole said, “I think my phone died. You texted me?”

“Of course, I did,” Waverly said.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I thought you’d be so mad about the things I said that you wouldn’t want to talk to me. I didn’t even check my phone till I was about two and a half sheets to the wind and by then it was dead.”

“You didn’t just ignore them because you were mad at me?” Waverly asked.

“Of course not…I would never do that, Baby.”

“I was worried for hours that something had happened to you, I almost called the station.”

“Thank God you didn’t,” Nicole said alarmed. Her deputies sent to look for by her wife only to find her drunk in Shorty’s would not have looked good.

“You can thank Wynonna for talking me out of it,” Waverly said. Nicole didn’t want to admit it, but she had a lot to thank Wynonna for. “You can’t do that again. Too many people I love have walked out of this house…” Waverly’s voice trailed off as she tried unsuccessfully to blink back tears. Nicole cursed herself, she knew the list of people Waverly had lost was long. Even those that hadn’t died like Wynonna and Gus had still left her for years. Nicole had never meant to make Waverly worry that she was another person in her life that might disappear.

Nicole cupped her face and wiped her tears away. “Waverly look at me,” Nicole said gently. Waverly looked into her eyes. “I’m so sorry I made you worry. I’m so sorry about yelling. I’m sorry I got drunk. I’m just sorry.”

“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you,” Waverly said. “The idea that I could just kiss you goodbye one day and never see you again…I just can’t deal with that.”

Nicole sighed. “Baby, I can’t promise that nothing bad is ever going to happen. But I will promise you this, I will always do everything in my power to come home to you, always. Okay?”

Waverly nodded. “Part of me thought, you were angry enough to just leave.”

“Hey,” Nicole said firmly, “I told you, I could never walk away from you. Wild fucking horses couldn’t drag me away. A stupid fight definitely isn’t.” Then she added more lightly “You’re not going to get rid of me that easy.”

Waverly smiled. “You promise you’ll let me know you’re okay from now on, no matter what?”

“I promise…I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly. It started out as a sweet kiss, but it turned deeper and hungrier. Waverly broke it before it could go much farther. “Whoa there, I think I need to say my sorrys first,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Nicole said.

“It’s not,” Waverly replied. “I should never have gone to see your parents without talking to you about it…But for the record, I think your father really does want to make amends.”

Nicole stepped back and ran her hands through her still damp hair. “You just don’t understand, Waverly.”

“No, I don’t,” she said gently, “And I’m not going to push, but I’d like it if you helped me understand.”

Nicole sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Waverly came over and sat down next to her. “My parents aren’t evil or anything,” Nicole began, “They didn’t beat me, I didn’t go without food or anything. Compared to…” she glanced at Waverly and then looked down at the floor, “compared to other childhoods, I really shouldn’t complain.”

Waverly frowned. “It’s not a competition for the most traumatic childhood. And just because it wasn’t the worst childhood, doesn’t mean you don’t have the right to talk about it. You can tell me anything.”

Nicole nodded. “My parents just didn’t pay much attention to me. I don’t think either of them wanted kids, my mother, especially. She’s just not exactly the maternal type. My father treated me like I was a puppy he got at Christmas. He played with me when he felt like it, but for the day to day things he just wasn’t around. Neither one of them was really. They were always going off to protest this or volunteer to do that. They usually pawned me off on my aunt and uncle, who were hippy-dippy, but at least they gave a shit…” Nicole’s voice cracked, “a shit about me…but then…”

“They were killed,” Waverly finished. She took Nicole’s hand and squeezed it.

“Yeah. After that, they schlepped me around with them, until the truancy officer got on their case for keeping me out of school so much. And they got to feel self-righteous about “the man” trying to interfere with them raising their kid. By then they figured I was old enough to stay home by myself so they’d leave for days at a time.”

“They left you alone?”

“Their friends were supposed to check on me…but mostly yes. My friends in high school loved my house because my parents were never home, and even when they were, they didn’t care if we drank or got high. Despite that, I managed to do okay in school. I think I actually liked school because there were rules there. That went on until I went to college. And then I decided to go to the police academy. It’s ironic one of the reasons I wanted to become a cop, was because of them. They taught me that if I really wanted to, I could change the world, that I could help people. But because I chose to do it differently then they do, they cut me out of their lives. We weren’t exactly warm and fuzzy before, but that was what sealed the deal. My mother told me I wasn’t welcome in her house if I chose to be a “jack-booted fascist.” And my father said nothing to contradict her. So, I packed my stuff and crashed with a friend until I started the academy…Then I met Shay…”

“I’m sorry I brought that up,” Waverly said.

“You weren’t wrong too. I was wrong about what I said. To be honest, I’m still embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed, why?”

“Because I jumped into something as important as marriage without really thinking. I think I was looking for something stable…I was looking for…”

“A home?” Waverly finished.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d find my home in a bar though,” Nicole said with a smile.

“A bar with leaky taps,” Waverly said, returning the smile.

“I’m rather fond of those leaky taps.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me this all before?” Waverly asked.

“You’ve just always had so much on your plate and my stuff has been in the past…until recently. I didn’t want to burden you,” Nicole said.

“You don’t have to protect me, especially not from anything about you,” Waverly said firmly.

Nicole nodded. “Do you remember when you said, sometimes it seems like I didn’t exist before I met you and I told you that maybe I didn’t exist before then?”

Waverly nodded.

“It wasn’t bullshit. I didn’t always like who I was before I became a cop... before I met you. The best version of me is the one that loves you, Waverly.” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled and kissed her. “The best version of me is the one that loves you too,” Waverly said as the kiss broke.

***  
Waverly tried to shift her weight in the bed without waking Nicole, who was laying half on top of Waverly with her arms wrapped around her. Nicole made a noise but didn’t wake. Waverly adjusted the book she was holding in her free hand. 

They had talked for a while longer about Nicole’s parents and her past. Nicole had promised to talk more about her childhood and her decision to join the police academy in the future. She was just too exhausted to talk about it anymore. They had cuddled on the bed until Nicole had fallen asleep. Waverly knew she should be tired too. She hadn’t gotten much sleep either, but she felt oddly energized. It felt like for the first time in a long time, she and Nicole had a completely clean slate. 

Waverly looked up when she heard a rap on the door frame.

“Everybody decent in there,” Wynonna asked.

“Yes, we’re decent,” Waverly said. Waverly hadn’t seen her sister since the night before. She had found a note on the kitchen table saying that Wynonna, Doc, and Alice were going into town for the day when she had gotten up. She knew that Wynonna was giving her and Nicole the house so they could talk and she appreciated it.

Wynonna walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. “So, I guess you two made up?” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Waverly said with a smile as she tossed her book on the nightstand, “We’re good.”

“We good? You and me?” Wynonna asked as she pointed to herself and then Waverly.

Waverly nodded. “We’re good…Thank you for getting her. You probably weren’t wrong about us fighting in Shorty’s and how that would look.”

“You’re welcome. If you two are hungry, we brought home pizza and some vegan crap from the Indian place you like.”

“Thanks, we’ll be down in a bit,” Waverly said.

Wynonna nodded and said, “Don’t be too long or Doc and Alice will eat all the pizza.” She smiled and left the room.

Waverly ran her hand through Nicole’s hair. “Baby?“

Nicole made a noise and began to stir. “What time is it?” she mumbled.

“Afternoon,” Waverly replied.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said, opening her eyes, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. You didn’t get cold, did you?”

“Nope,” Waverly said as she gave her a peck on the lips, “You were my bonus blanket. Are you hungry?”

“Kind of,” Nicole said.

“There’s pizza.”

“I thought we made up?” Nicole said.

“What?” Waverly asked, confused.

“You’re obviously still mad at me if you’re making me eat vegan cheese,” Nicole replied with a laugh.

“Wynonna and Doc brought home the pizza, and vegan cheese isn’t that bad.” Waverly reached behind herself and pulled out a pillow and playfully swatted at Nicole’s head with it. They wrestled for it until Waverly found herself pinned under Nicole. They were both laughing and out of breath as Nicole kissed her.

“I love you,” Nicole said.

“I love you too,” Waverly said with a grin. “And as much as I would love to continue this, we should probably go eat before Wynonna comes back up here.”

“Ok, fine,” Nicole said as she let Waverly up. “Oh god!” she said suddenly.

“What?” Waverly asked alarmed.

“I just remembered…I think I told Wynonna I thought her puns about my name were funny.”

“You didn’t?”

“I think I did…”

“Well, come on Haught-Stuff, you’re going to have to face the music eventually,” Waverly said playfully. Nicole picked the pillow off the bed and tossed it at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long time between chapters...life has unfortunately got in the way. It also turned out to be a longer chapter then I expected but I really didn't want to separate the fight and the reconciliation into two different chapters, so I hope you don't mind the length. Thank you again for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets some disturbing news about her father that could change the way she feels about his visit. And she and Waverly face another disappointment.

Waverly stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had never really been one of those people who dreaded getting her period. It was just something mildly inconvenient that came and went. She dreaded it now. And it was even a few days early which seemed like nature’s way of twisting the knife of disappointment even deeper.

She felt sad and guilty. Nicole had suggested adoption and Waverly did want to adopt, but she had also wanted to know what it was like to be pregnant. Now she just felt guilty about putting them through all the tests and procedures…and she couldn’t even manage to get pregnant. She was a complete failure.

She splashed cold water on her face hoping it would wash away the blotchiness from her tears.

Waverly found Nicole already in her nightclothes reading in their bed when she came into their room. 

Nicole looked up as Waverly walked in. “What’s wrong?” Nicole asked immediately.

Apparently, the splash of water hadn’t done much. “I just got my period,” Waverly said.

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed and then got up from the bed and walked over to Waverly and pulled her close. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said her voice cracking.

Nicole loosened her arms and took a step back to look at Waverly. “What are you sorry for?”

“It was my idea…I wanted to be pregnant…” Waverly said through tears.

“Hey,” Nicole said gently as she cupped Waverly’s face and wiped away her tears, “You have nothing to apologize for. You have done nothing wrong. And we will have a baby. I promise you.”

Waverly nodded and wiped her own face with her hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean…I’m just tired of all this.”

“I know,” Nicole said. She stepped back from Waverly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her. “Let’s talk for a second.”

Waverly frowned but sat down next to her wife.

“I’ve been thinking that maybe we should take a break from trying,” Nicole said carefully.

“You want to give up,” Waverly said incredulously.

“No,” Nicole said firmly, then sighed, “I just think we’ve both been under a lot of stress. And I don’t think it’s helping. I think we need a break. Just for a month or two. Just until things get back to normal.” The fact that Nicole’s parents were still in town hung unmentioned in the air. It had only been a couple of days since Waverly had gone to see them…and Nicole had gone and tied one on in response. While Nicole had been more open about talking about her past, she still seemed unsure what she was going to do about her parents in the now.

“But you still…you still want to have a baby right,” Waverly asked hesitantly.

Nicole smiled and cupped Waverly’s face in her hands. “Waverly Earp we are going to have a baby. I promise you. In the grand scheme of our life, a month isn’t that long. I just think we both need a chance to breathe.”

Waverly looked down at her lap. Nicole was probably right. A break from tests and being poked and prodded would be a relief.

“Okay,” Waverly said, looking up.

“Okay?” Nicole repeated hesitantly.

“You’re right. We need a break, both of us. But just for a month or two, right?’

“Absolutely,” Nicole said as she leaned in and kissed Waverly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll call Dr. Wise’s office in the morning and let them know.”

“Okay.”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her close. Waverly leaned against her wife. She hated that she wasn’t pregnant. She hated that it was taking so long. But she also felt grateful for Nicole.

***  
Nicole was sitting at her desk when there was a knock on her doorframe. She looked up to find Dan standing in her doorway.

“Sheriff?” He said.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“That woman’s here. The one that waited for you the other morning,” Dan said.

Nicole sighed. It was probably no secret in town who “that woman” was, but she appreciated Dan pretending not to know it was Nicole’s mother. But Nicole couldn’t fathom what Teri could want.

“Do you mind walking her back?”

“No, ma’am,” Dan replied and disappeared. He returned a few moments later, guiding Teri Haught into Nicole’s office. “Can I get you a cup of coffee?” He asked.

“No, thank you,” Nicole’s mother replied.

“Sheriff?” Nicole wasn’t sure if he was asking if she wanted coffee or more of a general question if he should go.

“We’re good, Dan. Mind closing the door?” 

Dan nodded and pulled the door closed and disappeared.

Nicole stood from behind her desk. 

“What are you doing here, mom?” Nicole asked.

“Aren’t you going to offer me a seat?”

Nicole motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. Teri looked at them rather disdainfully before sitting down. Nicole also sat back down behind her desk.

“What are you doing here?” Nicole repeated.

“We’re leaving. The day after tomorrow. I thought you should know.”

Nicole sighed, she felt more relief than anything else, but there was still a small undercurrent of…disappointment maybe? Maybe it was regret. She wasn’t sure.

“So like I said we should be good for another ten years or so, right?’ she said sarcastically.

“Your father is dying,” Teri said without preamble.

“What?” Nicole said. She felt like she had been slapped in the face.

“We weren’t in the city for a protest. Your father was seeing if he qualified for a drug trial. He didn’t.” Teri Haught’s voice remained calm and even.

“I don’t…what?” Nicole stuttered.

“Your father has lung cancer. He’s dying Nicky. The trial was his last best hope. He has about six months.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Nicole said with a shake of her head. She was a jumble of emotions that she couldn’t quite sort out.

“We saw that article about you and your father thought it was the universe telling him he needed to talk to you…before…” Teri swallowed hard, it was the first time she seemed to show any emotion. For a moment, Nicole caught a glimpse behind the curtain that her mother usually used to keep her at arm’s length.

“That doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me when you first got here.”

“Your father didn’t want you just to talk to us because you knew. But I think you should know. Your father loves you, Nicky. He always has.”

“You just come and drop this in my lap, mom.” Nicole snapped. She was feeling a swirling mix of emotions, but anger was the one that came to the surface. It usually was when it came to her parents.

“You do with it what you want. That’s always what you do, what you want, isn’t it?”

“Go to hell, Mom,” Nicole said.

“Goodbye, Nicky,” her mother said as she stood. “The day after tomorrow, just so you know. And then we’re gone.” She turned and walked out of Nicole’s office.

***

Nicole felt like she was underwater. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Her father had cancer. Her father was dying. It didn’t sound right in her head. Her father couldn’t be dying, which was stupid because plenty of people Nicole knew…that Nicole loved had died…but her father couldn’t be one of them.  
She looked up as there was another rap on her doorframe. Wynonna was there holding a bunch of file folders. Nicole wasn’t really in the mood for Wynonna at the moment.

“Looked over those reports,” Wynonna said as she walked over and dropped them on Nicole’s desk.

“Yeah, okay,” Nicole said dismissively.

“You’re welcome, Nicole,” Wynonna said in an exaggeratedly sarcastic tone.

“Okay,” Nicole repeated.

Wynonna frowned. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Nicole said, “Anything else?”

“Was that your mother I saw leaving the station?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said looking off into the distance.

“What did she want?”

“You know just to drop the bomb that my father is dying and then walk out. You know…the usual,” Nicole said as she let out a harsh laugh. She didn’t know why she was telling Wynonna of all people, but she just had to tell someone.

“Shit,” Wynonna said.

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do?”

Nicole shrugged. “Nothing. I mean it doesn’t change anything. He was still a shitty father. They were both shitty parents, and they’re going to leave town in a couple of days.”

Wynonna turned towards the door, and Nicole thought for a moment she was just going to walk out of the office, but instead, she closed the door and then sat down in one of the chairs across from Nicole.

“This doesn’t leave this office. Not ever. You don’t repeat any of this. Not to Doc and especially not to Waverly, understand?” Wynonna said seriously.

Nicole nodded.

“I’m serious.”

“I promise,” Nicole said. It was rare to see Wynonna so serious, and Nicole couldn’t imagine what she would say.

Wynonna swallowed and licked her lips before she began, “My father was a shitty Heir, he was a shitty Sheriff, he was a shitty husband, and he was a shitty father. He was just…shitty. It’s taken me a long time to accept that. But he was,” Wynonna’s voice cracked slightly, “he was still my father. And I’m not saying I’d give anything, but I’d give a whole hell of a lot to just talk to him one last time. To tell him…I’m sorry.” She blinked back tears. “To maybe hear him tell me he was sorry too.”

“Wynonna...” Nicole’s voice trailed off. She wasn’t sure what to say. It was rare to see Wynonna without her shield of humor and bravado. 

“Seems to me, you have that chance. You get the chance to talk to your father one last time. You get the chance to tell him whatever it is that you want to tell him. Don’t be a dumbass, Nicole. Take it.”

Nicole looked down at her desk for a moment and then back up at Wynonna and nodded. “Maybe you’re right.”

“If you don’t, you’ll regret it. I promise you that.”

Nicole nodded again. “Thank you, Wynonna.”

“You’re welcome, Nicole.”

***

“Mama?” Alice asked as she unhooked her seatbelt as Wynonna stopped the truck outside the homestead.

“What Kiddo?”

“What does ‘living in sin’ mean?”

Wynonna alarmed turned and looked at her daughter. “Who said that to you?”

“Mrs. Loblaw was reading for the class, and I asked if the mommy and daddy bear in the story was married. And she said, ‘of course they are, mommys and daddys are always married.’” Wynonna was impressed at Alice’s imitation of Bunny Loblaw’s stuck up tone. “But I said, my Mama and Daddy aren’t, and she said that’s because you ‘live in sin.’”

“What did your teacher say?” Wynonna asked as she stroked her daughter’s hair. She liked Alice’s teacher much better than she had her previous one, and she was hoping at least one adult wasn’t a complete asshole.

“She asked Mrs. Loblaw to step outside and talk to her and then Mrs. Loblaw didn’t come back in,” Alice explained.

“Good. She shouldn’t have said that to you. She’s just a mean old lady. You don’t pay her any attention, you understand?”

“But what does it mean? Mrs. Essinger wouldn’t tell me. A sin is bad, right?”

Wynonna let out a sigh. How the hell did you explain backward family values to a kid in first grade? “It means we’re not married, some people think that’s a bad thing.”

“Is it? You said you don’t have to be married.”

“No, you don’t have to be married. Some people are just old fashioned and…” Wynonna bit her tongue to try and avoid calling Bunny any words that wouldn’t be appropriate for Alice’s ears, “And nasty, and they like to make other people feel bad. Don’t listen to people like that, okay?”

“Why can’t we have a normal family?” Alice whined.

“There is no such thing, Kiddo,” Wynonna said as she leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

***  
“I can’t believe they didn’t tell you,” Waverly said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Nicole’s eyes. The couple was on the bed lying facing each other.

“I told you they were assholes,” Nicole said with a snort. Then she sighed. It still didn’t seem completely real, her father was dying. 

“What are you going to do?” Waverly asked gently.

“I’m not sure. I think I should talk to him.”

Waverly raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Do you not think it’s a good idea?” Nicole asked.

“No, I think you should. I’m just surprised to hear you say it without any discussion.” Waverly said.

Nicole shrugged. She didn’t want to lie to Waverly, but she also wouldn’t betray Wynonna’s confidence. “I’ve just been thinking it over, and it might be my chance to say what I want to say to him…I think I have to take it.”

“I think so too,” Waverly said as she scooted forward to press her lips against Nicole’s. She then pulled back slightly and stroked Nicole’s hair. “Do you want me to come with you?’

“No, I think I need to talk to him alone.”

“Are you okay?”

Nicole shrugged again. “I don’t know what I am, Waves,” she said. And that was the truth. She had spent so much time hating her parents, it felt strange to have any other emotion about them.

“You know I’m here, right?” Waverly said softly.

“I know,” Nicole said with a gentle smile. She did know, and she also knew how lucky she was for it.

***

Wynonna stared at her cup of coffee. The house was quiet, and the sun wasn’t even fully risen. The sky was still a shade of purple that reminded Wynonna of a day-old bruise.   
She felt both angry and guilty. Angry she could get behind, she had plans to give Bunny Loblaw one hell of a piece of her mind, but the guilt was her least favorite emotion. But it seemed to be one she felt all too often in regards to Alice. If she could just be a more normal woman, maybe her daughter would suffer less for her sins. But if she was a more normal woman, would she even be Wynonna Earp anymore?

Wynonna hadn’t told Doc about Alice’s encounter with Bunny. She figured threatening her with a six-shooter might be overkill. She also worried that it would turn the conversation back to their relationship. They had never really discussed marriage. And she honestly didn’t know how Doc felt about the topic. She didn’t know which was scarier, Doc wanting to get married or Doc not wanting to get married.

She looked up as she heard someone enter the kitchen. Nicole stopped short and looked surprised when she saw Wynonna.

“What are you doing up?” Wynonna asked the taller woman.

“I could ask you the same thing, you are never up this early,” Nicole said.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Wynonna said sourly as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Everything okay?” Nicole asked as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down across from Wynonna.

“Bunny Loblaw told Alice, me and Doc were living in sin,” Wynonna said.

“That bitch,” Nicole said, “I’m so making sure her car gets towed the next time she so much as thinks about parking in a no parking zone.”

“Be careful, you might get accused of police brutality,” Wynonna said sarcastically.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna. “Is Alice, okay?” 

“I don’t know. She asked me why we couldn’t have a normal family,” Wynonna said with a shrug.

“What did you tell her?”

“That there is no such thing.”

“Which is true,” Nicole said, “Look, kids, her age want to fit in. They like rules about everything, including rules about what families are supposed to look like. She’ll grow out of it and grow to appreciate how lucky she is to have so many people who love her.”

“When did you turn into Dr. Phil?”

“I did take a developmental psych class in college, you know?” Nicole said, then added, “Alice is going to be okay.”

“I guess. I just wish she’d stop asking why Doc and I aren’t married.”

“So maybe this isn’t completely about Alice?” Nicole said carefully.

“What the hell does that mean?”

Nicole only raised her eyebrows in response.

“I don’t need a ring on my finger to prove that I love Doc,” Wynonna continued.

“Of course not,” Nicole said, “But as someone who’s gotten married, it did mean something to stand up in front of the people we love and make vows to Waverly. It didn’t really change how I love Waverly, but it was still important.”

“I don’t need to stand up in front of anyone, thank you.”

“Because that might make it real?”

Wynonna only glared at Nicole in response.

“Look, I may only have a couple of psych classes under my belt, but I don’t think it would take Freud to figure out you might have some commitment issues, Wynonna. And I don’t blame you for them. But you love Doc. He loves you; you have a child together. You live together. I hate to break it to you, girl, but it’s already real.”

“I’ll take that under advisement, Dr. Phil,” Wynonna said sarcastically, but not unkindly, “What the hell are you doing up this early, Haught?”

Nicole got up and poured what was left in her coffee cup down the sink. “I’m going to go talk to my father. He gets up early. I wanted to catch him.”

“Good luck with that,” Wynonna said.

“Thanks…and thanks for yesterday.”

“You didn’t tell Waverly, right? She wouldn’t understand… I get how she feels about Daddy but…”

“He was still your father?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t tell her. I won’t.”

“Thanks. And I hope you get whatever you’re looking for out of talking with your father.”

“Me too.”

***

Nicole found her father standing at the base of a cliff. She had driven by the motel first only to be informed by her mother that her father had gone out to look for good climbing spots “for the next time they were in town.” Apparently, Brian Haught was fully in the denial stage.

“Dad,” Nicole called out to him. He turned. And for a moment she was a kid again. Her father was taking her climbing for the first time. He was showing her how to put on a harness and how to make sure her rope was secure.

It was some of the best memories she had of her father. It was some of the best memories she had of her childhood. Going on climbing trips with her dad.

He turned and smiled when he saw her. “Nicky, what are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I thought I’d scout a few climbing spots…for the next time.” He nodded towards the cliff, “Still climb?”

“Yeah, but I’ve only repelled down this one.” Nicole would prefer to erase that particular day from her memory. It was far too complicated to try and explain that she had nearly fallen to her death and Dolls had died to save her, the last time she been at the top of this cliff, so she left it at that.

“Maybe we could climb it together,” her Dad said with a smile.

“Dad…” Nicole let her voice trail off. 

Her father gave a sad smile and then looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble. “Your mother told you?”

“I wish you had,” she replied.

“I didn’t want it to be the reason…The reason you talked to me.”

“You should have told me,” she repeated with a shake of her head, “We wasted so much time…. you should have told me.”

“It’s not too late, Nicky,” her father said pleadingly.

Nicole let out a rueful laugh, “You still call me, ‘Nicky.’ I’ve hated it since I was ten…. It’s been too late for a very long time, Dad.”

“Nicole,” he said with a sigh, “You’re my only child, and I love you.”

“I believe that you believe that, Dad. But one thing I learned when I came here to Purgatory, is what love really is. It’s a sacrifice, it’s supporting, it’s unconditional. You never sacrificed anything for me, Dad, not really. You lived your life the way you wanted, and you only included me when you felt like it. You never supported me in anything, and your love came with the condition that I be what you wanted me to be.” Nicole had never really known what it was to be really loved until she had come to Purgatory. It was more than just Waverly…it was Wynonna and Doc, and Alice. It was Jeremy and Robin and Nedley. They were all her family. They all loved her, and she loved them, real love.

“I know I made mistakes with you,” Brian said softly.

“And I forgive you for them,” Nicole said. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she spoke those words. She had spent so long resenting her father, her parents, it felt good to let it go, “But I can forgive you, without forgetting. And we can’t fix a lifetime of problems in the time we have left. I hope you can forgive me too. I know I wasn’t the perfect daughter.”

“Nicky…Nicole, this can’t be how things end between us,” he said, pleadingly with tears in his eyes.

Nicole shook her head, “No, it ends with me saying, I love you too, Dad. And that no matter what else I always remember you teaching me to climb. I’ll remember every trip we took together. And I’ll tell my kids about how their grandfather taught me to climb mountains.”

Her father gave a said smile and nodded. “I suppose that’s more than I deserve,” then he paused and added, “Could I at least hug you?”

Nicole nodded, not trusting her own voice and stepped into her father’s arms. She squeezed him tightly. He felt so thin and frail. Not at all like the tall strong man she remembered from her childhood. When she was a kid her father seemed like some sort of god, who knew everything. As she had gotten older, he was a monster who ignored her. Now she realized hugging him for what was probably going to be the last time, that he was just a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. Once again I apologize for the delays. Unfortunately, life has gotten in the way recently. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me in reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Like God Bless the Child this work diverges from cannon around mid-season 3. So, Dolls died, and Doc became a vampire. However, Wynonna broke the Curse herself and there was no Garden of Eden Mishagash. A quick summary of the events of the previous you would need to know to follow this work is, Doc left to cure himself of being a vampire, Alice returned home, Waverly and Nicole got married (if you are only interested in WayHaught chapter 4 contains their proposal and chapter 6 their wedding if you want my versions of those two events) and then started talking about how they want to have kids, Doc returned home cured and Wynonna and he are finally officially a couple (there was a whole lot angst in between, this is the cliff notes version). He and Nedley now run Shorty's together. Wynonna and Jeremy continue to work for the Purgatory PD working on supernatural cases and Waverly started a historical society. And there our new tale begins.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Thanks in advance to everyone who reads and especially those who comment.


End file.
